Big Brother Canada
by ImSoTwisted
Summary: 14 new Housemates enter the Big Brother Canada house... and EVERYTHING has changed.
1. Week 1: Launch Show

**(OUTSIDE OF BIG BROTHER HOUSE)**

Big Brother: Let's give it up for our host… Arisa Cox!

(Arisa walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Welcome everyone to the third season of Big Brother Canada. This is an all new and improved Big Brother Canada. We got a whole new way to nominate, twists like none other, Vetos like never before, and best of all, all new house guests.

(The audience cheers)

Arisa: Speaking of which, let's meet one of them now, it's Rebecca!

Rebecca: My name is Rebecca and I'm a swimmer slash swim coach. I am very completive and I hate losing. Some people want to take out the strong competitors, but if I'm going to lose, I at least want to lose to people that I know I could never beat. To all the weak contestants, you might as well just leave because you're ass is going home once I get you up there. People might see me as just a sweet girl from Toronto, but watch out, I'm viscous.

Arisa: Let's give it up for Rebecca!

(Rebecca walks out onto the stage)

Arisa: So Rebecca, are you ready?

Rebecca: I'm very ready, Arisa.

Arisa: So, you heard about these big twists like with a new way to nominate, right?  
Rebecca: Yes.

Arisa: What do you think these twists are?

Rebecca: Ummm… I don't know. Big Brother always throws surprising twists here and there so who knows what he'll do.

Arisa: Sounds good. Well, are you ready to be the first one this season to enter the Big Brother house?  
Rebecca: Let's do it.

Arisa: Okay, well Rebecca, please enter the Big Brother house!

(Rebecca enters)

**(INTBBH)**

(Rebecca enters)  
Rebecca: Whoa! Awesome! Where's the pool?

(Rebecca runs down stairs to the backyard)

**(BACKYARD)  
**Rebecca: Yes! Oh, I wish it would be bigger. Where's my luggage? I want to change into my swimsuit.

Big Brother: Rebecca.

Rebecca: Whoa. Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: You're luggage will come once the entire house guests have entered.

Rebecca: Aw man. Okay. I understand Big Brother.

Big Brother: That is all.

Rebecca: Okay. Well I guess I could at least put my feet in the water. (takes shoes and socks off and then goes to sit down and puts feet in the water)

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well it looks like Rebecca is having fun in there. Should we get her a friend?

Audience: YES!

Arisa: Okay, well, let's all meet Shane!

Shane: My name is Shane and I'm a talent agent. I am very good with the ladies and I'm especially good with tricking people and getting them to do what I want them to do. Being a talent agent, I think a lot of people, especially the girls, will want to get close to me mainly so I can become their agent and I don't care. Come here ladies, its Shane time.

Arisa: Yes, It is Shane time. Come on out Shane!

(Shane walks out onto the stage)

Arisa: How's it going Shane?  
Shane: It's going well, thank you Arisa.

Arisa: Now, being a talent agent, are some people going to want to get "good" with you?

Shane: Yes, I believe so, especially the girls.

Arisa: Do you think that's going to help you?  
Shane: I think so. If I stay in, it's the more likely that they will get to know me more, and for me to get to know them, and they might get a job. Who knows?

Arisa: Well, are you ready to enter the Big Brother Canada house?  
Shane: Let's do it.

Arisa: Okay, Shane, you may now enter… the Big Brother Canada house.

(Shane enters)

**(INTBBH)**

(Shane enters)  
Shane: Whoa! Awesome!

**(EXTBBH)**

Rebecca: Oh, someone's here!

(Rebecca takes her feet out of the pool and runs inside)

**(INTBBH)**

(Rebecca runs in)

Rebecca: Hello-

(Rebecca slips)

Shane: Are you okay?

Rebecca: Yeah. (Gets up) I'm fine.

Shane: Where are your shoes?

Rebecca: Outside, I was putting my feet in the pool.

Shane: Oh okay.

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.

Shane: Shane.

Rebecca: Nice to meet you.

Shane: What do you do for a living?  
Rebecca: I am a swim coach.

Shane: Oh really?  
Rebecca: Yeah. What about you?  
Shane: A talent agent.

Rebecca: What?

Shane: Yeah

Rebecca: Wow.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Well it looks like they're getting along nicely in there. Well, 2's company, let's see what happens when it becomes a crowd, or more than a crowd. Let's meet our first ever sibling contestants: Lee and Bailee!

Bailee: My name is Bailee-

Lee: And I'm Lee.

Bailee: And we're the first even related contestants to be on Big Brother Canada.

Bailee: I am a track coach and a PE teacher. I am prepared to be sort of like the leader in the Big Brother house. I can coach and train people very easily and who knows, hopefully in the end I can train them to help me win.

Lee: I am a personal trainer and if someone gives up I will be very annoyed and disappointed in them. I don't think Big Brother is a show for slacker and for people who give up, it's for people who actually want to win.

Bailee: Lee and I are sort of in a little semi competition as well.

Lee: Our parents said that whichever of us gets farther in the game will win another prize.

Bailee: I don't know if I could win Big Brother, but I do know that I can win my family competition because Lee's going to be too aggressive in the house.

Lee: I know I'm going to win both my family competition and Big Brother. No one can stop me.

Arisa: Well let's meet Lee and Bailee!

(Lee and Bailee enter and walk onto the stage)

Arisa: So, Lee and Bailee, you are the first ever sibling housemates on Big Brother Canada, do you think that will make you have an advantage or disadvantage?

Bailee: I don't know.

Lee: I guess it might be both.

Arisa: And why is that?  
Lee: well, I could say something bad about Bailee-

Bailee: Why thank you, Lee.

(Audience laughs)  
Lee: Anyways, I could say something bad about Bailee and get a lot of people to not like her and a lot of people to like me which could be a huge advantage, but at the same time, Bailee can do that same to me.

Arisa: Judging by her reaction, I don't think she was thinking of that.

Bailee: Yeah, now I am.

Arisa: Oops. Well, let's get you two in there. You may now… enter the Big Brother house.

(Bailee and Lee enter the Big Brother house)

Arisa: After the break, we'll see what Rebecca and Shane think of Bailee and Lee, and we'll meet the other housemates.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: We're back! Just before the break, Rebecca and Shane entered the Big Brother house, and then Bailee and Lee entered right before them. Let's see what Rebecca and Shane thought of the two siblings.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Rebecca: So I call this bed!

Shane: Fine, I'll get this one.

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**(Bailee and Lee walk down the stairs)

Bailee: Where is everyone?  
Lee: We're not the first ones to enter are we?  
Bailee: I don't think so.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Shane: Hey, do you hear that?

Rebecca: Yeah.

Shane: I think we have no housemates entered.

Rebecca: YAY!

(Rebecca and Shane run out)

**(KITCHEN)  
**(Lee opens the refrigerator)

Lee; Not as much food as I thought there would be.

Bailee: I think we'll have to earn the rest.

(Rebecca and Shane enter)  
Rebecca: Hey guys!  
Bailee: Hey!

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.

Bailee: Bailee.

Lee: Lee.

Shane: Shane.

Rebecca: You two look a lot alike-

Lee: We're twins.  
Rebecca: Really?  
Shane: They let twins compete?  
Lee: Apparently.

Rebecca: Are you two competing as one?

Bailee: No, we're separate.

Rebecca: Wow.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well, let's bring in another housemate. It's Dylan!

Dylan: My name is Dylan and I'm a tattoo artist. I might seem like I'm from the dead, which I might be, but in all reality, I am going to make everyone in the house dead. I will win this thing using nothing but my strength, charm, and amazing artistic abilities. My biggest disadvantage might be my social game. I'm not that social, but I'm hoping to get a showmance to hide that.

Arisa: Let's give it up for Dylan!

(Dylan walks onto the stage)

Arisa: So Dylan, are you stoked?  
Dylan: Yeah, Arisa, I'm ready.

Arisa: well I got a question for you first.

Dylan: Okay.

Arisa: You heard about the major twists and new nominations right?  
Dylan: Yes.

Arisa: What do you think the twists or the new nominations are?

Dylan: Well with being new nominations, I think that there won't be a HOH this season.

Arisa: Really?  
Dylan: Yeah, that's just my theory though.

Arisa: We let's get you in there.

Dylan: Okay.

Arisa: Dylan, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Dylan enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Bailee: Hey, what's behind this door?

(Rebecca tries to open it)  
Rebecca: It's locked.

Shane: What secrets are you hiding Big Brother?!

(Dylan enters)  
Dylan: Hey guys!

Rebecca: Hi!

Lee: What's up?

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.

Dylan: Dylan.

Shane: Shane.

Bailee: Bailee.

Lee: Lee.

Dylan: You two look a lot alike.

Bailee: That's because we're twins.

Dylan: Really?  
Lee: Yup.

Dylan: Wow.

Rebecca: Come on, let's get your room.

Dylan: Okay.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well it looks like Dylan's getting to know everyone, let's give him someone to get to know too… maybe a girl? Yeah, let's meet Victoria.

Victoria: My name is Victoria and I am a bartender. I love my job and I think my job is what's going to help me in the long run in this house. The bartenders get all the boys and the boys are what I'm going to need to win this show. I am definitely going to hate it if there is another pretty girl in the house, and if there is one, I am definitely putting them on the block first chance I get. I'm really hoping to make a showmance… or two. I'm straight, but if I have to, I'll cuddle up with a girl if it will help me win.

Arisa: Let's meet Victoria!

(Victoria walks up onto the stage)

Arisa: Hello Victoria.  
Victoria: Hello Arisa.

Arisa: Now, you said that you will do anything to win, even cuddle with a girl.

Victoria: Yes.

Arisa: How far will you go?  
Victoria: Whatever isn't against the rules, I'll do.

Arisa: Wow, that far.

Victoria: Yes. Haha.

Arisa: One last thing, you also said that you will hate it if there are any pretty girls in the house.

Victoria: Mhm.

Arisa: You do realize there are usually a lot of pretty girls on Big Brother right? So are you just going to hate every girl?  
Victoria: Yes.

Arisa: Really?  
Victoria: No. I'm kidding. What I mean is that I will hate it if there is a girl prettier than me because then she'll get all the boys.

Arisa: Do you think you'll win Big Brother?  
Victoria: Honestly, no, but I want to. I at least want to get past the halfway point.

Arisa: Okay, well before we get to that, you have to enter first. Are you ready?  
Victoria: Oh I'm very ready.

Arisa: Well you may now go in there!  
(Victoria enters) 

**(INTBBH: BEDROOM #2)**

(Dylan, Bailee, and Rebecca enter the bedroom)  
Bailee: There is more room in the other bedroom with us if you like.

Dylan: Okay.

Rebecca: Come on.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: So, who girl or boy will enter next?  
Shane: Hopefully a girl.

(Victoria enters)  
Victoria: Hello everyone!

Lee and Shane: Hey!

Shane (TO LEE): She's hot.

Victoria: What's your guys' name?

Shane: Shane.

Lee: Lee.

Shane: What's yours?

Victoria: Victoria. Are we the only ones so far?

Shane: There are 3 others. They're taking the newest one on a tour.

Victoria: Can I have a tour?  
Lee: Sure.

Shane: Come with us.

Victoria: Okay.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well it looks like the boys are welcoming Victoria quite nicely. Well, let's throw in another boy to welcome her more. It's Jim!

Jim: My name is Jim and I am a lawyer. As a lawyer, I can debate very easily. I am going to lay low for the first part of the show, and then strike when it's very necessary. As for a showmance, I will NOT fall into one. That will just end in disaster. If people in the house know that I am a lawyer, then I will have a target on my back from the start and I already have a fake job in mind. 'Hello, may I take your order?'

Arisa: He's the fake McDonalds worker… let's give it up for Jim!

(Jim walks up to the stage)  
Arisa: Hello Jim!

Jim: Hey Arisa.

Arisa: So, as a lawyer, do you think it's going to help you not help you in the house?  
Jim: If they don't know, then yes, it will help me a lot. If they find out, then it will hurt me.

Arisa: Do you think they will find out?  
Jim: No… well… maybe. Who knows? It's Big Brother, anything can happen.

Arisa: Anything can happen indeed. Well, let's get you in there.

Jim: Okay.

Arisa: Jim, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Jim enters)

**(BATHROOM)  
**Shane: And this is the bathroom.

Victoria: Um… okay…

Lee: Let's show you your room.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Bailee: So, Dylan, what's your job?

Dylan: I am a tattoo artist.

Rebecca: I can totally see that, not trying to be stereotypical or anything-

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Jim enters)

Jim: Anyone here? (Walks downstairs and then outside.) I guess not… hmmm… (Jim walks to the hot tub.)

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: What is Jim doing? After the break, we'll meet the last half of our fabulous housemates, and maybe we'll see what Jim's up to.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: We're back! Now before the break, Jim entered the Big Brother house, but no one else in the house knows this and Big Brother went to check out why.

**(HOTTUB ROOM)**

(Jim has his feet in the hot tub)

Big Brother: This is Big Brother.

Jim: Yes?  
Big Brother: Jim, why are you not with the other housemates?  
Jim: Well no one was in the living room when I entered so I just thought I'd hideaway for awhile and then when I have to go with the others, I'll make a surprise appearance and everyone will be like 'who the _ is this guy?'

Big Brother: Big Brother understands and will let you do this.

Jim: Thank you Big Brother.

Big Brother: That is all.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Wow, sneaky Jim. Well, while everyone is NOT getting to know Jim, let's give them someone they might want to get to know even more. It's Lila!

Lila: My name is Lila and I am a real-estate agent. I can charm people, especially the boys, very easily. I am very pervasive which will help me in the chance that I am on the block. The hardest thing about this show for me will probably be the challenges. I am a girly-girl and I cannot do hard challenges, but in the end, that will make me look weak and maybe people won't put me on the block as much. I can't stand lying, and when people lie to my face and I know they're lying, that really irritates me and my dark side comes out. Watch out Canada, Lila's in the house.

Arisa: Well let's get Lila in the house! It's Lila!

(Lila walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Hello Lila.

Lila: Hey Arisa.

Arisa: So, you said you hate lying.

Lila: Yes, very much so.

Arisa: You do realize that Big Brother is full of lying right?  
Lila: Yeah, and I guess I'm going to need to learn how to except that fact.

Arisa: Yeah, you might want to. Well, are you ready to enter the Big Brother house?

Lila: Hell yeah I am.

Arisa: Well let's get you in there. Lila, you may now enter the Big Brother House.

(Lila enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**(Rebecca, Bailee, Shane, Lee, Victoria, and Dylan enter)

Rebecca: There should be someone else coming soon.

(Lila enters)  
Lila: Hey guys!

Lee: Hey.

(Lila runs down the stairs)  
Lila: I'm Lila.

Lee: Lee.

Bailee: Bailee.

Shane: Shane.

Victoria: Victoria.

Dylan: Dylan.

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.

Lila: Nice to meet you guys.

(Victoria goes and sits down on the couch)

Lee: Here, let me give you a little tour.

Lila: Okay.

(Lee and Lila exit)

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Looks like Lee's welcoming Lila, and Victoria doesn't seem too happy about this. Well, let's see how the next girl 'shakes' things up. It's Sarah!

Sarah: My name is Sarah and I'm a huge Big Brother fan. Let me just say I live a breathe Big Brother. I am a huuuuugeo fan! Like totes. I love it. I've watched Big Brother USA since the begging. I saw both seasons of Big Brother Canada, and I've also seen every season of Big Brother Australia and Big Brother UK. I love the show and I even skip homework sometimes to watch the Live Feeds. It's an honor to be on this show. My biggest advantage will be my knowledge of Big Brother. The twists the Big Brother throws at us won't affect me as bad as the other house members. I will win this show!

Arisa: She's the biggest Big Brother fan in the world… Sarah!

(Sarah walks onto the stage)  
Arisa: Hello Sarah.  
Sarah: Hi Arisa! Man, I am sooo happy to be here!

Arisa: Well we're happy that you're here.

Sarah: Aw, thank you.

Arisa: Now, you mentioned that you're biggest advantage would probably be your knowledge of the game. Right?  
Sarah: Yes.

Arisa: Well you do know that Big Brother Canada is being changed around a little bit.

Sarah: Yes, and I think after watching BB Australia and BB UK, I will know more ways of playing this game and adapting to it.

Arisa: Okay. Well, are you ready to enter the Big Brother house?

Sarah: I am very ready.

Arisa: Sarah, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

Sarah: YES! (Enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Victoria, Bailee, Dylan, and Rebecca are sitting on the couch talking. Sarah enters)  
Sarah: HELLO!

Rebecca: Hi.

(Sarah runs down the stairs)

Sarah: I'm Sarah.

Bailee: Bailee

Victoria: Victoria.

Rebecca: Rebecca.

Dylan: Dylan.

Sarah: Nice to meet you. Are you the only-

(Shane, Lee, and Lila enter)

Lee: Hello.  
Sarah: Hi. I'm Sarah.

Lila: I'm Lila.

Lee: Lee.  
Shane: Shane.

Sarah: Nice to meet you. Man, I am so happy to be here.

Lila: Aren't we all?

Big Brother: Victoria, to the diary room.

Victoria: All ready?

(Victoria gets up and walks to the diary room)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Victoria enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Victoria, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Victoria: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Victoria: Okay. (Victoria draws out a name.) Lila. Oh, what luck.

Big Brother: Tell me about Lila.

Victoria: I feel like she's the type of girl that I was really hopping would not be in this house. She's that pretty girl that will take all the guys from me and get them all to turn against me which will really hurt my strategy.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Victoria: Yes.

Big Brother: Thank you. That is all.

Victoria: Bye Big Brother.

(Victoria leaves the diary room)

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well now we know how Victoria feels about Lila. After the break, we will see how the other houseguests feel about each other, see what Jim is up to, and get to meet more house guests, all that after this.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: And we're back. So before the break, we got to meet 9 of our house guests, before we meet the rest, Big Brother has just called Sarah into the diary room to state her opinions on her housemates.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Sarah,

Sarah: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Sarah: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Sarah: Okay. (Sarah draws out a name.) Shane. Well, he's really cute, but I feel like he's going to be the cocky one that will get into all these showmance, start cheating on them, and then get a huge target on his back. He seems really sweet, but for some reason I don't think so.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Sarah: Yes, that is all.

Big Brother: Thank you Sarah.

Sarah: You're welcome Big Brother.

(Sarah leaves the diary room)

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well there are a lot of girls in there for Shane to go into a showmance with. I think it's time for a boy to enter. Am I right? Well, this boy will definitely steal Shane's gorgeous thunder. It's Draven!

Draven: My name is Draven and I'm a police officer. I enforce the law outside of the house and I will create some new laws inside the house. Law number one, all girls fall for Draven. I will manipulate everyone in the house. If I can't manipulate someone, the people that I can manipulate, will help me get them out of the house. My main strategy is to kick out all the smart people and keep the dumb people in. That will, in the end, help me a lot.

Arisa: Let's give it up for Draven!

(Draven walks onto the stage)

Arisa: It's so nice to meet you Draven.  
Draven: Thank you Arisa.

Arisa: Now, you said you are going to enforce some new rules inside the house, right?  
Draven: Yes.

Arisa: You gave us one of the rules, what will the others be?

Draven: Don't put Draven up for eviction.

(Audience laughs)

Arisa: What else?

Draven: If Draven happens to be up for eviction, don't evict him.

(Audience laughs)  
Arisa: Any others?  
Draven: I'll think of them as I go.

Arisa: Well let's get you in there.

Draven: Okay.

Arisa: Draven, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Draven enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: What did he ask you two?

Sarah: Are we aloud to say?  
Victoria: He didn't say otherwise.

Sarah: Well he-

(Draven enters)

Draven: Sup you guys?!

ALL: Hi!

Bailee: Wow, you're hot… did I just say that out loud?

Draven: I'm Draven.

Bailee: I'm Bailee.

Rebecca: I'm-

Big Brother: Lee, to the diary room.

(Lee goes to the diary room)

Draven: I'm guessing he's Lee.

Sarah: Sarah.

Lila: Lila.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Lee enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Lee, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Lee: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Lee: Okay. (Lee draws out a name.) Rebecca. Well, she seems cool, but I have a feeling that her and Bailee are going to be in this alliance, which will hurt me with the family competition me and Bailee are having-

Big Brother: Lee.

Lee: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: The proper way of saying it is 'Bailee and I'.

Lee: Whatever grammar Nazi.

Big Brother: Lee.

Lee: Yes grammar Nazi?

Big Brother: Do you recall the locked door in the living room at the bottom of the stairs?

Lee: Yes?  
Big Brother: Please, go in there.

Lee: okay…

(Lee exits the diary room)

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**Bailee: What's your job?

Draven: I'm a police officer.

(Lee enters)

Lila: Lee, what did he ask you?  
Lee: He told me to open that door.

Rebecca: But it's locked.

(Lee opens the door and sees a jail sail)

Rebecca: Or not.

Dylan: Is that a jail sail?

Lee: I think so.

Big Brother: Lee, for calling Big Brother a grammar Nazi, you must stay in jail until morning.

Draven: You called him a grammar Nazi?

Lee: Yeah.

Big Brother: Open the jail sail, and enter.

(Lee enters the jail)

Big Brother: This is also the Have Not room, Lee, you are a Have Not, but only until morning.

Lee: Oh joy.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Wow, Lee's been arrested, and it's only been what? 30 minutes? Well, let's bring in our next housemate, she's sure to call him down. It's Heaven!

Heaven: Hello, I am Heaven and I am a therapist. I think being a therapist will help me game in an emotional and social way. I can help people when their going through drama and stress and in the Big Brother house that will happen A-LOT. I am happily married and have a 3 year-old son, so as for showmances, I will not do them. My husband was nervous about that, but I will not do it.

Arisa: Let's give it up for Heaven!

(Heaven walks onto the stage)

Arisa: How's it going Heaven?

Heaven: I'm doing really well, thank you.

Arisa: You seem nervous, and for a therapist, I don't think that's normal.

Heaven: Well I mean, being on TV is nerve-wracking enough, then being away from home for God knows how long and having to live with complete strangers for that long-

Arisa: Don't forget the money if you stay the longest.

Heaven: And that too, that totally slipped my mind.

Arisa: Now, you are the only housemate that is married and has children.

Heaven: Really?  
Arisa: Yes. Will that give you an advantage?

Heaven: I sure hope so, but I don't know, anything can happen/  
Arisa: Anything can happen is true, yes. Well, are you ready to enter the Big Brother house?

Heaven: Let's do it.

Arisa: Heaven, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Heaven enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: Someone get me out.

Sarah: You called him a grammar Nazi?

Bailee: That's Lee for ya.

(Heaven enters)  
Heaven: Hey guys!

ALL: Hi!

Heaven (AS SHE WALKS DOWN STAIRS): What are you guys looking at- Is that supposed to be jail?  
Draven: Apparently.

Heaven: Well, hi prisoner. I'm Heaven, what's your name?

Lee: Lee, can I go to heaven please? I think it would be nicer than behind bars.

(Some laugh)

Big Brother: Bailee, to the diary room.

Bailee: Well see ya guys.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Bailee enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Bailee, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Bailee: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Bailee: Okay. (Bailee draws out a name.) Dylan. He's sweet. He's like that stereotypical sweet goth guy you see on TV. When he first entered the house I thought he would be all gloomy and grumpy all the time but he's the total opposite.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Bailee: Yeah, I think so.

Big Brother: Thank you Bailee.

Bailee: You're welcome Big Brother.

(Bailee exits)

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Before we go to break, let's see how Jim is doing.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

(Jim has his feet in the hot tub)

Big Brother: Jim.

Jim: Yes Big Bro?

Big Brother: I have a task for you.

Jim: Oh okay.

Big Brother: This task can determine the amount and how good of food your housemates get.

Jim: Okay.

Big Brother: But first, you must promise to stay in here until I tell you to join the others.

Jim: That was my plan anyways so yeah, I promise.

Big Brother: Good. Now, since no one in the house will know your name, you must, for 48 hours, pretend that your name is Kim.

Jim: Kim?  
Big Brother: If they think you're lying, or you tell them your real name before 48 hours, you and your housemates will be punished.

Jim: But they will know I'm lying if I say Kim, that's a girl's name.

Big Brother: It's also a Chinese boy's name.

Jim: Really?  
Big Brother: yes.

Jim: Okay then.

Big Brother: Do you except this challenge?

Jim: Yes, Big Brother.

Big Brother: That is all.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: So Jim, I mean Kim, has an interesting challenge ahead of him. After the break, we'll meet our 4 remaining housemates.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Before the break, Jim, I mean Kim, was assigned a task, Lee was sent to jail, and 11 house guests entered the Big Brother Canada house. Well let's meet a 12th and there are a lot of girls in there right? Should we bring out a boy? Wrong. It's time to meet yet another girl… Lexi!

Lexi: My name is Lexi and I am a librarian. When I tell people that I am a librarian they never believe me. I guess TV has the stereotypical way of thinking that librarians are old, lonely, boring women and that is not the case. I am living breathing proof of that. I love books and that is one of the main reasons why I am a librarian. I will do a showmance no doubt of about it, and I will win this show.

Arisa: Well let's meet Lexi!

(Lexi walks onto the stage)

Arisa: How's it going Lexi?  
Lexi: It's going really well.

Arisa: Now you say that you love books, right?

Lexi: Yes, looove books.

Arisa: Will you miss reading them? I mean, there are no books in here.

Lexi: Yes, that is the main thing I'm going to miss in this house.

Arisa: Well let's get you in there.

Lexi: yes.

Arisa: Lexi, you may now enter the Big Brother Canada house.

(Lexi enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Lexi enters)

Lexi: hey guys!

ALL: Hi!

Lexi: I'm Lexi.

Dylan: I'm Dylan.

Rebecca: Rebecca.

Lee: Lee.

Lexi: Is that jail?

Lee: Yes.

Lexi: Why are you in there exactly?

Lee: Called Big Brother a grammar Nazi.

Lexi: Wow…

Big Brother: This is Big Brother, Lila to the diary room.

(Lila walks into the diary room)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Lila enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Lila, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Lila: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Lila: Okay. (Lila draws out a name.) Victoria. I haven't really talked to her much, but she's giving me the vibe that she doesn't like me too well. I don't know what I did. So… that's basically all I can say.

Big Brother: Thank you Lila.

Lila: You're welcome Big Brother.

(Lila exits)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Lila enters)

Big Brother: Shane, to the dairy room.  
(Shane goes to the diary room)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Shane enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Shane, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Shane: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Shane: Okay. (Shane draws out a name.) Lee. He seems nice, a cool guy. I can definitely see me in with an alliance with him, but we'll just have to see. Yeah, that's all I got.

Big Brother: Thank you Shane.

Shane: You're welcome Big Brother.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Well, Lexi was our last female housemate; let's start meeting some Male housemates, like Jordan for example.

Jordan: My name is Jordan and I am a dentist. I will look at all the pretty teeth in the house and keep them in an alliance with me. Mess with me, I'll brush you out of the house… wow… did I just say that? Ummmm... can are do a retake?

Arisa: It's Jordan!

(Jordan walks onto the stage)

Arisa: So, Jordan, a dentist huh?  
Jordan: Yep.

Arisa: Are you really going to look at all the teeth to see who will be in your alliance.

Jordan: No, I was just saying that.

Arisa: Do you think you're going to have a showmance?

Jordan: I sure hope so.

Arisa: Well, let's get you in there so you can get started. Jordan, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Jordan enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Jordan enters)

Jordan: Hey guys!

ALL: Hey!

Sarah: What's yours name?  
Jordan: Jordan. Yours?

Sarah: Sarah.

Heaven: Heaven.

Lee: Lee, and yes, before you ask, I am in jail.

Jordan: Why?  
Lee: Calling Big Brother a Grammar Nazi.

Jordan: Why did you-

Lee: Long story.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother, Draven, to the diary room.

**(DIARY ROOM)  
**(Draven enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Draven, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Draven: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Draven: Okay. (Draven draws out a name.) Shane. Shane's a nice guy. I can really see us in an alliance together. I really think that he would make a great partner in crime.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Draven: Yes.

Big Brother: Thank you Draven.

Draven: You're welcome Big Brother.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Draven enters)

Big Brother: Dylan, to the dairy room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Dylan enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Dylan, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Dylan: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Dylan: Okay. (Dylan draws out a name.) Lexi. She is honestly hot. I would like to have a showmance with her. She's funny, sweet, yeah… Is this going to be on TV?

Big Brother: Prepare for everything that happens in the Big Brother house to be on TV, Dylan.

Dylan: Yes Big Brother.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Dylan: Yes.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Well, who's ready to meet our final housemate? It's Robert!

Robert: My name is Robert and I am a construction worker. I can very well charm the ladies. I work out a lot and I am very athletic. I am very smart and strong so basically there is no challenge I can't do unless it involves luck. My social skill in the end will be my best component. I might be thought up as a threat, but in the end, I do think there will be much bigger threats in the house.

Arisa: Let's all meet Robert!

(Robert walks onto the stage)  
Arisa: So Robert,

Robert: Yes?  
Arisa: You're a construction worker right?  
Robert: That is correct.

Arisa: How does the Big Brother house look to you?  
Robert: It looks up to code, or, in an easier way or saying it, it's awesome, Arisa.

Arisa: Thank you Robert. Well, are you ready to be the final houseguest to enter the Big Brother Canada house?  
Robert: Oh yes.

Arisa: Well, Robert, you may now enter the Big Brother house.

(Robert enters)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Jordan: So we have to say what we think of someone?

Dylan: Yeah.

Heaven: Who did you pick?  
Dylan: I'm not telling.

(Robert enters)

Robert: Hey guys!

ALL: Hey!

Robert: I'm Robert. Nice to meet you guys.

Heaven: I'm Heaven.

Rebecca: Rebecca.

Big Brother: Rebecca, to the diary room.

**(DIARY ROOM)  
**(Rebecca enters and sits down)

Big Brother: Rebecca, we want your opinion on a random houseguest that has so far entered the Big Brother house.

Rebecca: Okay.

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Rebecca: Okay. (Rebecca draws out a name.) Lee… well-

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: What will Rebecca say about Lee? What will the other houseguests say about each other, how will everyone react to seeing Jim… sorry Kim, and what will the first ever challenge be? Find out next time, and remember, someone is always watching.


	2. Week 1: Day 1 Daily Show

Big Brother: Previously on Big Brother Canada; 14 new housemates entered the Big Brother house. Some made friends instantly

Dylan: Okay I would like to have a showmance with her.

Big Brother: Some… the complete opposite.

Lila: She's giving me the vibe that she doesn't like me too well.

Big Brother: Some hid from the crowd.

Jim: No one was in the living room so I just thought I'd hideaway for awhile.

Big Brother: Some were force to stay.

Big Brother: Lee, for calling Big Brother a grammar Nazi, you must stay in jail until morning.

Lee: Oh Joy

Big Brother: And the first task was set.

Big Brother: This task can determine the amount and how good of food your housemates get. You must, for 48 hours, pretend that your name is Kim.

Big Brother: Do you except this challenge?

Jim: Yes, Big Brother.

Big Brother: Tonight, the other housemates meet Jim… or is it Kim?

Heaven: Is your name really Kim?

Jim: Yes.

Big Brother: Big Brother drops the first twist of the season.

Robert: No way.

Big Brother: And the housemate get feisty.

Lila: _ liar!

Big Brother: It all happens now on Big Brother Canada.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(All house guests but Jim are talking)

Big Brother: All housemates please sit down in the living room please. Lee, you must stay in your jail, but listen carefully.

Lee: Okay.

(All housemates but Jim and Lee sit down)

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

(Jim is walking around)

Big Brother: Jim.

Jim: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Kim.

Big Brother: Just testing. You have passed the test.

Jim: Thanks.

Big Brother: But it's time for the real challenge to begin. Are you ready to meet the other housemates?

Jim: Yes.

Big Brother: Please walk to the living room.

Jim: Okay.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. We have a lot to talk about tonight before you can go to bed. Housemates, have you noticed that there are only 13 of you? And there is supposed to be 14?

Bailee: I did!

Rebecca: I was wondering.

Big Brother: Well, please meet your 14th housemate.

(Jim enters)

Jim: Hey everyone!  
(Everyone cheers)

Heaven: Hi, I'm Heaven. What's your name?  
Jim: Kim.

Heaven: Is your name really Kim?

Jim: Yes.

Lee: That's a girl's name, dude.

Jim: No, Kim is very common for boys in Asia.

Heaven: But you don't look Asian.

Jim: Everyone always says that, but my Mother is half Asian, I just didn't get any of the genes.

Big Brother: Housemates, now that you have all met Kim, please sit down.

(Everyone sits down)

Big Brother: Now, you've been told that there will be a lot of twists this season. Right?  
ALL: Yes.

Jim: Wait, quick question.

Big Brother: Yes Kim.

Jim: Why is that guy in jail?

(Everyone laughs)

Big Brother: I'm sure your housemates will tell you later.

Jim: Okay.

Big Brother: Now, I'm about to drop the first twist of the season. Are you ready?  
ALL: Yes.

Big Brother: Before the jury members would be the evicted housemates who made it past the halfway point. Well, now every housemate will be the jury.

Robert: No way.

Big Brother: But that's not the biggest part.

Victoria: Oh no.

Big Brother: One of you will be able to talk to every member of the jury.

Shane: Huh?  
Big Brother: That person will be called the Inside Link and will secretly talk to every member of the jury.

Lee: Wow.

Big Brother: If that person happens to get evicted and join the jury, that person will then select one remaining housemate to be the next Inside Link. Tonight, we will pick the inside link. On the table in front of you, there are 2 bowls with papers in it. The Orange bowl we will do something with later tonight, in the blue bowl there are phone numbers in there. When I tell you, you must draw out a number. Then, one by one I will call you into the diary room to dial your number. I will answer and either tell you if you are right… or if you are wrong. Only one of you will be right. Lee, for your behavior you will not be able to participate in this.

Lee: Oh great.

Big Brother: Housemates, draw.

(Everyone draws out of the Blue bowl)

**(DIARY)**

Rose: So when I got my piece of paper, the number was 123-4567. I really doubted that I was the Inside Link.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother: Rebecca, you are to enter first.

Rebecca: okay.

(Rebecca walks to the diary room)

**(DIARYROOM)**

(Rebecca enters and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

**(DIARY)**

Rebecca: I didn't really care about being the inside link, sure it would be huge but eventually someone will find out and you will have a huge target on your back.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Rose enters and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the inside link.

Rose: I knew it.

(Rose exits and Shane enters and dials the number)  
Shane: You are not the inside link.

**(DIARY)**

Shane: Since I wasn't the Inside Link, I thought I'd just let people think I was the Inside Link by having a really bad poker face.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

(Shane enters and Bailee exits. Shane sits down with a bad poker face on)

**(DIARY)**

Robert: So Shane walks in there trying to have a poker face on… it didn't work and that makes me think that he is the Inside Link.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Bailee dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Bailee: _

(Bailee exits and Lee enters. Jim sits down and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Jim: Cool.

(Jim exits and Dylan enters and dials the number.)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: I didn't really care about being the Inside Link. I thought it was useless.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Victoria enters and dials the number)  
Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Victoria: Aw man.

(Victoria exits and Lila enters. Lila sits down and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

(Lila exits and Draven enters. Draven sits down and dials the number)  
Big Brother: You are the Inside Link.

Draven: Aw man- wait what?

**(DIARY)  
**Draven: At first I didn't think I was the Inside Link, and then I think back to what he said and I don't believe I heard the word not in that sentence.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Once someone is evicted, you will then be the only person that will be able to talk to them. If you happen to be evicted, you may choose one person in the house to give the power of the Inside Link to. I strongly suggest that you don't tell anyone about your power.

**(DIARY)**

Draven: Hell no! I'm not going to tell anyone.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

(Draven enters and throws his papers on the ground angrily)

**(DIARY)  
**Draven: My strategy was to throw a fit and make everyone think that I wasn't the Inside Link.

Bailee: Draven throws a huge fit about not being the Inside Link… what a baby.

Big Brother: Coming up.

Victoria: Why Big Brother?

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Lexi enters)

Big Brother: You have all found out if you are or if you are not the Inside Link. Now, I have 2 more things in store for you tonight. I need all the boys to stand up; Lee you are already standing so you're good.

Lee: okay.  
(All the boys stand up)  
Big Brother: We are going to do this in ABC order of your first name. Draven, you will go first. Pick up the orange bowl and draw out a name.

(Draven picks up the orange bowl and draws out a name)

Draven: Heaven.

Heaven: What is this for?  
Big Brother: Dylan, you are next.

(Draven hands Dylan the bowl and he draws)

Dylan: Lexi.

Lexi: okay.  
Big Brother: Jordan, you are next.

(Dylan hands Jordan the bowl and he draws)  
Jordan: Sarah.

Sarah: YAY!

Big Brother: Kim, you are next.

(Jordan hands the bowl to Jim and he draws)  
Jim: Bailee.

Bailee: Cool.

Big Brother: Lee, you would be next, but you are going to draw last.

Lee: Joy.

Big Brother: So Robert, you are next.

(Jim hands Robert the bowl and he draws)

Robert: Rebecca.

Big Brother: Shane, you will draw next.

(Robert hands the bowl to Shane and he draws)

Shane: Victoria.

Victoria: Yay.

Big Brother: Lee, since you are last, you do not need to draw since the only name left is Lila.

Lee: Okay.

Big Brother: Tomorrow, I will tell you more about this. Now, boys sit down please.

(All the boys, but Lee sits down)

Big Brother: Now, throughout today, I have called all of you to the diary room to talk about your fellow housemates. Remember that I can do practically anything, and now, I will show everyone what you said about that random housemate. Look at the TV screen now.

Dylan: oh no.

Victoria: Why Big Brother?

(The TV comes on and it shows Victoria in the diary room)

Victoria: Lila. Oh, what luck. I feel like she's the type of girl that I was really hopping would not be in this house. She's that pretty girl that will take all the guys from me and get them all to turn against me which will really hurt my strategy.

Lila: What?

Victoria: Oh no.

Lila: You don't even know! How can you say that about me?

Victoria: It's just the way you come off.

Lila: Oh sure, whatever.

Victoria: You see.

Lila: Just move on to the next Big Brother.

(Sarah comes up on the screen)  
Bailee: Who did you do?  
Sarah: I don't even remember.

Sarah: Shane. Well, he's really cute, but I feel like he's going to be the cocky one that will get into all these showmance, start cheating on them, and then get a huge target on his back. He seems really sweet, but for some reason I don't think so.

Shane: Oh I see how it is.

Sarah: No it's not like that. I needed to say something.

Rebecca: She did you call cute. That has to be good for something.

Sarah: Yeah. If you were a Big Brother fan like me you will start questioning people like I did. I needed to say something. Don't be mad.

Shane: I'm not mad.

Sarah: Are you sure?  
Shane: Yes, I'm not mad.

Sarah: Okay.

(Lee comes up on the screen)

Draven: Oh no.

Lee: Oh great.

Lila: Is this where you called Big Brother a grammar Nazi?

Lee: Yep.

Lee: Rebecca. Well, she seems cool, but I have a feeling that her and Bailee are going to be in this alliance, which will hurt me with the family competition me and Bailee are having.

Lee: That's where he cut me off.

Rebecca: Are we in an alliance?

Bailee: I don't know. We could be.

(Bailee comes up on the screen)  
Bailee: Oh yay…

Bailee: Dylan. He's sweet. He's like that stereotypical sweet Goth guy you see on TV. When he first entered the house I thought he would be all gloomy and grumpy all the time but he's the total opposite.

Dylan: Why thank you, Bailee.

Bailee: I didn't mean it in that way though.

Dylan: Yeah, I know.

(Lila comes onto the screen)

Lila: Oh yay!

Lila: Victoria-

ALL but VICTORIA and LILA: Ooooooooo….

Lila: I haven't really talked to her much, but she's giving me the vibe that she doesn't like me too well. I don't know what I did.

Draven: Lila, you should've said something nice about Victoria, it would make her feel so bad.

Lila: Yeah.

Victoria: Shut up Draven.

(Shane comes up on the screen)

Shane: Lee. He seems nice, a cool guy. I can definitely see me in with an alliance with him, but we'll just have to see.

Lee: So do you want to be in an alliance?  
Shane: Maybe. Like I said, we'll just have to see.

(Draven comes on the screen)

Draven: Shane. Shane's a nice guy. I can really see us in an alliance together. I really think that he would make a great partner in crime.

Shane: Now, you, maybe I'll be in an alliance with you.

Lee: Hey!

Shane: I'm kidding. I'm kidding.

(Dylan comes on the screen)  
Dylan: Oh no, Big Brother, please don't show this one.

Dylan: Lexi. She is honestly hot. I would like to have a showmance with her. She's funny, sweet, yeah… Is this going to be on TV?

GIRLS but LEXI: Awwww….

Jim: Someone's got a crush.

Dylan: Shut up, Kim.

(Lexi sits there in shock)

(Rebecca comes up on the screen)

Rebecca: Lee. He seems cocky. Yeah, and I've talked to Bailee a little and she's told me some interesting stuff about him that I can use to my advantage.

Lee: Oh really now.

Bailee: You said that to Big Brother?  
Rebecca: I didn't think he would make everyone see it.

Lee: Well now you can't use it to your advantage.

Rebecca: No I still can.

(Heaven comes on the screen)

Heaven: Lexi. She seems really sweet and a nice girl. She will definitely go far in this game. And as long as nothing bad happens in the house, I can see us being great friends after this is over.

Lexi: Aw, thanks Hev.

Heaven: No problem.

(Jordan comes onto the screen)

Jordan: Heaven. Well I didn't really get to talk to her much yet. She seems nice, but who knows. I kind of get that feeling that she will be the bossy one in the house though which could get her evicted fast.

Heaven: You know me so well, Jordan.

Jordan: You're welcome.

(Lexi comes onto the screen)

Lexi: Lila. She seems like a nice girl, but can get highly bossy and annoying at the same time. I don't know anything about her really, so I don't want to be mean when I say this, but she, and Victoria too, seem like they will be all full of themselves.

Lila: Whatever. What did I do to you guys to hate me so much on just your first impression?

Lexi: I said I didn't mean-

Lila: Just show the rest of them.

Lexi: No Lila, Listen.

Lila: Just shut up okay?

(Robert comes onto the screen)

Robert: Bailee. She seems like a nice girl. I don't know much about her, I mean I just got here, but by a first impression she seems nice, but really strong and athletic. Who knows what she's made of.

Bailee: Aw thank you Robert.

Robert: You're welcome.

Big Brother: Kim, to the dairy room.

(Kim goes to the dairy room)

(The TV turns back on to see an empty diary room, then Jim enters)

ALL: Oh no…

Big Brother: Kim,

Jim: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: We want your opinion on a random houseguest

Jim: Oh no…

Big Brother: Next to you, you will see a box with papers in there. Each paper has a name on it. Draw one out, say the name, and tell me what you think about that housemate.

Jim: Oh no... (Jim draws out a name.) Oh shit.

Big Brother: Who is it?

Jim: _.

Big Brother: Who is it, Kim?

Jim: It's… Lila.

Lila: Oh _.

Jim: I don't want to say anything about her.

Big Brother: Say something, Kim.

Jim: But she's already so pissed and I know she's watching this right now.

Lila: Just say it Jim! Say it to the world the truth! Say how much a _ bitch I am.

Heaven: Lila, don't say that.

Lila: Well it seems like you all think so.

Big Brother: Kim, you must say something now.

Jim: Okay, Okay. Lila, you are a sweet and pretty girl. That's all I'm going to say.

Lila: _ liar.

(Lila gets up, and walks to the bedrooms)

Big Brother: Is that all, Kim?  
Jim: Yes Big Brother.

(Heaven follows Lila. Jim enters)

Jim: Is she mad?

Robert: Dude, she's pissed.

Jim: Wow.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Lila lies on the bed crying. Heaven enters)

Heaven: Lila-

Lila: Go away.

Heaven: Don't let everyone get to you.

Lila: Did you hear them? They don't _ know me! They just met me and that's what they said about me?

Heaven: It's just their first impression.

Lila: Victoria, Lexi, and Kim said mean things about me!

Heaven: Well, Kim didn't say anything mean at all-

Lila: But he was _ lying!

Heaven: He didn't want to hurt you, which may mean that he doesn't want me mad.

Lila: Whatever.

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: I was trying my best to cheer Lila up but that bitch will not cheer up no matter what I said.

Lila: Heaven was trying to cheer me up, I get it, but girl, can't you see that I want to be left alone right now?

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Heaven: Well, I'm just trying to help you. If you ever need me, just call me.

(Heaven exits)  
Lila: Agh! So _ annoying.

**(HAVE NOT JAIL)**

(Lee walks around)

**(DIARY)  
**Lee: The Have Not Jail room is so boring! It's all steal, all gray. It literally feels like an actual jail.

**(HAVE NOT JAIL)  
**Lee: This sucks.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Lexi, Dylan, and Jordan are sitting by each other)

Lexi: So do you really like me?

Dylan: I- I don't know.

Jordan: I think he does-

Dylan: Shut up Jordan.

Jordan: Sorry.

Lexi: I kind of like you too.

Dylan: Really?  
Lexi: Maybe we should try this showmance out for size. What do you like?  
Dylan: I think I'll like that.

Jordan: You may now kiss the bride-

Lexi and Dylan: Jordan!

Jordan: Sorry.

(Jordan gets up and goes to the kitchen where Sarah and Heaven are talking)

Heaven: Are you really that big of a Big Brother fan?  
Sarah: I can name every contestant from every Big Brother USA, Canada, Australia, and some of UK seasons.

Heaven: Damn.

Jordan: Guess what, a showmance has already begun.

Sarah: Really? Who?  
Jordan: Lexi and Dylan.

Sarah: Really?

Jordan: Yup.

Heaven: But it's only been like 3 hours.

Jordan: Well they've already established.

Sarah: Dang!

**(DIARY)**

Heaven: So Jordan comes up to me and says that Dylan and Lexi are already in a showmance and I'm like whoa! Back the truck up!

Sarah: Dylan and Lexi? I knew they would be a showmance from the start, but I didn't think it would happen this early.

Jordan: Dylan and Lexi. Already. Wow.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Rebecca is in the water talking to Robert and Bailee, who foots are in the pool)  
Bailee: Wow, a swim coach?  
Rebecca: Yeah, I swam competitive before I became a coach, now I just swim for exercise.

(Jordan enters)  
Robert: Can't really do that in this pool can you?

Rebecca: A little, it won't be enough for me.

Jordan: Hey guys.

Bailee: What?  
Jordan: Did you hear that Lexi and Dylan are in a showmance now?

Bailee: What?  
Robert: Called it.

Rebecca: When did this happen?

Jordan: Just a few minutes ago.

**(DIARY)  
**Rebecca: Already a few hours into the game, and we already have a showmance? Start ordering the wedding cake Big Brother, because at this wait, someone will be officially married soon.

Robert: I knew they would be a couple eventually. I just thought it would be in a few days, not a few hours.

Bailee: Whoa. What just happened?

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

(Jim, Draven, Shane, and Victoria are all in the hot tub)

Victoria: Can you believe Lila?  
Shane: I know, she's completely over reacting.

Jim: Why is she mad at me anyways? All I said was good things about her.

Draven: She thinks you were lying.

Jim: Which I was

(Jordan enters)

Jim: Who is it?  
Victoria: Jordan.

Shane: Hey Jordan.

Jordan: Hey, guys you will never believe this.

Victoria: What?  
Jordan: Lexi and Dylan are in a showmance.

Draven: Already.

Jim: Who are Lexi and Dylan again?

Shane: Librarian and Goth dude.

Jim: Librarian?

Victoria: The blonde that doesn't over react to things.

Jim: Okay. Wait, they're dating?

Jordan: Yep.

Shane: When did this happen?

Jordan: Just a few minutes ago.

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: I didn't know those 2 had chemistry at all. Wow.

Victoria: Lexi and Dylan…. Okay.

Shane: Lexi and Dylan? Wow. Already? Damn,

Draven: Big Brother, the house's drama has already begun.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: So you two are in a showmance?  
Lexi: Yes.

(Heaven walks by)

Dylan: But don't tell anybody just yet. We're afraid that would put a huge target on our backs.

Heaven: Wait, you two didn't want anyone to know.

Lexi: Yes- wait, you know/  
Heaven: Jordan's telling everybody.

Dylan: That dick.

**(DIARY)  
**Dylan: Jordan, congrats, you now are my target in this house.

Lexi: Why Jordan? Why? I thought I could trust you.

**(LIVINGROOM**

(Jordan enters.)  
Dylan: Why the _ are you telling everybody?  
Jordan: I just thought everyone should know.

Lexi: Well we didn't want anyone to know about it.

Jordan: You didn't?

Dylan: No!

Jordan: Oops.

Dylan: Yeah oops.

(Dylan and Lexi exit)

Jordan: I didn't mean to.

Heaven: I know. I know. But you still shouldn't spread around rumors.

Jordan: Yeah, I guess.

**(DIARY)  
**Jordan: Oh my God. What have I done?

Big Brother: Coming up:

Big Brother: Lee, you may exit the jail.

Lee: YES!

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Lexi: I can't believe Jordan did that.

Bailee: I know.

Dylan: Whatever mystery way we nominate or whatever, we need to try to get Jordan evicted. He's just getting too annoying.

Bailee: I agree.

Big Brother: Kim, to the diary room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Jim enters)

Big Brother: How is the task going?  
Jim: It's actually really easy.

Big Brother: Do you feel like anyone is questioning your name?

Jim: Not really.

**(BATHROOM)**

(Heaven and Victoria are in the room)

Heaven: Do you get the feeling that Kim is hiding something?

Victoria: Everyone's hiding something in this house.

Heaven: I mean it feels like he's telling us a lie right to our faces. I just can't put my finger on what it might be.

Victoria: I don't know, maybe.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Jim: I feel like Heaven's questioning me a little, but I don't think she'll find out my real name. I think this task is too easy to question.

Big Brother: Do you want me to make it harder?

Jim: Nah, I'm good Big Brother.

Big Brother: Okay, that is all.

(Jim exits)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Lee is in the jail, and Draven and Shane are talking.)

Big Brother: Attention housemates, it is midnight, which means that it's a new day.

Draven: Okay…

Big Brother: This also means that Lee, you may now exit the jail.

Lee: YES!

(Lee opens the jail and runs out)  
Lee: Freedom!

**(DIARY)**

Lee: I was so happy to be out of there! Oh my God! I was so bored! Now I can meet some housemates.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: Freedom! (Exits)

Shane: wow…

Draven: I know right.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Lee enters to find Lila in bed asleep)

Lee: FREE- oops…

(Lila snores)

(Lee exits)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Draven and Shane are sitting on the couch, Jim sits down)  
Jim: Have you guys noticed that there is a couch and not a chair?

Draven: huh?

Shane: Oh yeah.

Jim: This must mean that there's going to be more than two people up for eviction.

Shane: They did say nominations will be different this season.

Jim: True.

Draven: I wonder what's going to happen.

Shane: We'll find out soon.

Big Brother: How will nominations go? Who will crack under the pressure of our first ever invincibility challenge? And who do they think is the Inside Link? Find out next time on Big Brother Canada!


	3. Week 1: Day 2 Daily Show

Big Brother: Previously on Big Brother Canada: 14 new houseguests entered the Big Brother house. Romance blossomed.

Jordan: Dylan and Lexi are dating.

Big Brother: And rivalry began.

Lila: _ liar.

Big Brother: The first ever twist of the Inside Link began and it was none other than Draven that won it.

Draven: Hell no! I'm not going to tell anyone.

Big Brother: And the house guests judged everyone on their first impressions.

Dylan: I can definitely see me in a showmance with her.

Victoria: She's the type that I was hoping wouldn't be in this house.

Lila: You don't _ know me!

Big Brother: Tonight, more showmances will form.

Rebecca: By the end of the week, everyone will be in a showmance.

Big Brother: And the house gussets won't be the only ones crying when they find out what the first ever invincibility challenge is.

(Baby cries)

Big Brother: It all happens right now on Big Brother Canada!

**(BEDROOMS – DAY 2)**

(The alarms start going off)

(The houseguests get out of bed)

Lexi: Good morning Housemates.

Bailee: Good morning, Lexi.

**(KITCHEN)**

(The alarms are still going off)

(Rebecca, Victoria, Dylan, and Jim are all in the kitchen)

Victoria: Why are the alarms still going off?

Dylan: Someone must still be asleep.

Rebecca: Who?  
Dylan: I don't know.

(Dylan, Jim, and Victoria walk towards the bedrooms, and Rebecca walks to the backyard)

**(DIARY)**

Rebecca: I was trying to find out who was still asleep because of the stupid alarms, I couldn't think straight and went to the backyard. Agh!

**(KITCHEN)**

(Rebecca enters from the backyard)  
Rebecca: What the _ am I doing?

**(BEDROOM #1)**

(Victoria enters)

(Lee, Heaven, and Lila are getting dress)

Victoria: Is anyone still asleep in here)  
Lee: Nope.

Heaven: Is that why the alarms are still going off?

Victoria: Yeah.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Dylan and Jim enter and see someone asleep)

Dylan: Who is that?  
Jim: It's Jordan.

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: Kim and I walk into the bedroom and look who we see, Jordan asleep. Telling everyone that Lexi and I were dating and now this? Is he trying to get himself evicted?

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Jim: Jordan, wake up.

Dylan: Shake him.

(Rebecca enters)  
Rebecca: Is that Jordan?  
Dylan: Yup.

(Dylan and Jim shake the bed)

Dylan: He won't _ get up.

Rebecca: Maybe we can use some ice water.

Jim: Good idea.

**(KITCHEN)**

(Lexi, Bailee, and Sarah are in the kitchen. Dylan, Jim, and Rebecca enter)  
Bailee: Why are the alarms still going off?

Jim: Jordan's still asleep.

Sarah: He's sleeping through this?

Jim: Yup.

Dylan: We need some ice water. Hopefully that will wake him up.

Lexi: Okay, we'll get it.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Heaven and Victoria are shaking the bed)

Heaven: Why won't he get up?

Victoria: Is he dead?

(Dylan and Jim enter carrying a bucket of ice water.)

Dylan: Step back girls.

(Victoria and Heaven step back)

Dylan: One… two… THREE!

(Dylan and Jim dump the water on Jordan, waking him up.)  
Jordan: What the _?

(Alarms go off and everyone in the house cheers. Dylan and Jim high-five)

Victoria: Finally!

(Jordan groans)

**(BACKYARD)**

Big Brother (VO): After the long wake-up call, Rebecca is relieving her stress by swimming some laps in the Big Brother pool.

Lexi: It doesn't look like a lot of fun.

Dylan: What doesn't?  
Lexi: Swimming in that pool. I mean, I like to swim too, but that pool is so small and shallow, I'm afraid that she's going to get hurt.

Dylan: Yeah, I guess.

(Jim enters in a bathing suit)

Jim: Aw, is she swimming in there?

Dylan: Yep.

Jim: I was going to hang out in there.

Lexi: Draven and Shane are in the hot tub.

Jim: She's not even in there to have fun. Agh. Rebecca! Don't be a party pooper.

(Jim runs and does a cannonball, barely missing Rebecca)

Rebecca: What the hell?! Why the _ did you do that?

Jim: Come, on I was just having fun.  
Rebecca: You could've hurt me.

(Rebecca gets out of the pool and grabs her towel)

Jim: Come on Rebecca, don't be a party pooper.

Rebecca: Just shut the _ up.

(Rebecca exits)

Jim: You guys agree with me right?

(Dylan and Lexi exchange looks)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Kim is being a dick. I was swimming some laps in the pool when he just jumps in and almost landing right on top of me. That could've hurt me Big Brother.

Big Brother: Big Brother will think of a punishment for Kim later on.

Rebecca: Really? Awesome. Sweet, thank you.

Big Brother: Anything else?

Rebecca: Yeah, Um, I kind of also wanted to ask if there is any way you can reserve a time for lap swimming. I would really appreciate it.

Big Brother: Big Brother will see what he can do.

Rebecca: Awesome, thank you.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Rebecca enters from the diary room)

Lexi: What did you say to Big Brother?

Rebecca: I just asked him if he can make a time for lap swimming only.

Lexi: Oh okay.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

(Lila and Lee are lying in bed together)

Big Brother (VO): Yesterday, Lila had a blow out when Victoria, Lexi, and Jim aka Kim all said something bad about her to Big Brother.

Lila: I just feel like… like I… like everyone hates.

Lee: I don't hate you.

Lila: Well I know that Victoria, Lexi, and Kim do.

Lee: It was just their first impression of you.

Lila: Still.

Lee: Don't worry. Just lay low for a little while and maybe they will get evicted and everyone will forget about last night.

Lila: Yeah, I guess you're right.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): But what they don't know is, Draven and Shane are all talking about it just on the other side of the house.

Draven: I just can't believe how much of a fit she (Lila) threw last night.

Shane: Yeah, I know.

Draven: And the thing is, it wasn't even necessary.

Shane: I know, it was just their first impressions.

Draven: And the fact that it wasn't really anything that much mean.

Shane: Yeah, and she blew up the most when Kim did his.

Draven: he said nothing but nice stuff.

Shane: I just think she needs to leave soon.

Draven: Definitely.

Big Brother: Coming up…

(Babies start crying)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Heaven, Jordan, and Sarah are sitting on the couch talking.)

Big Brother (VO): It's been 12 hours since someone's been crowned the Inside Link, and suspicions are already starting to grow.

Heaven: Who do you think the Inside Link is?

Jordan: I have a feeling that it's Shane.

Heaven: Really, why?

Jordan: Because, did you see him when he came out of the Diary room after he found out he wasn't the Inside Link? He had a really bad poker face.

Heaven: I didn't notice.

Sarah: I wonder if there is even an Inside Link.

Heaven: Why do you think that?

Sarah: Well, what if Arisa and Big Brother are just messing with our heads.

Heaven: I can see that. That's a good theory, Sarah.

Sarah: Thanks.

Big Brother: Houseguests, to the living room.

Heaven: Oh no.

Sarah: That's never good.  
(All house guests enter the living room)

Robert: What do you want from us Big Brother?

Big Brother: Houseguests, yesterday, you all drew a fellow housemate from a bowl, today, you will see why Big Brother has made you do it. Bailee and Kim, to the diary room.

Bailee: Oh no.

Jim: This can't be good.

(Bailee and Jim go to the dairy room)

**(DIARY)  
**Bailee: Being called to the dairy room feels like being called to the office at school.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Bailee and Jim enter to find a baby doll in the chair)

Bailee: What?  
Jim: What the _?

Big Brother: Bailee-

Bailee: Yes-

Big Brother: - and Kim. Please welcome your new baby.

Bailee: Oh my.

Big Brother: Please, decide on a name for him.

Bailee: Okay.

Jim: So it's a boy?

Big Brother: Yes.

Bailee: So what do you want to name him?

Jim: How about Steve?

Bailee: I like it.

Big Brother: So you're naming him Steve?

Bailee and Jim: Yes, Big Brother.

Big Brother: Very well, you may return to the living room.

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**(Bailee and Jim enter with the baby)

Victoria: What the-

Bailee: Everyone, please welcome the newest member of our family, Steve.

Rebecca: Why do you have a bab-

Big Brother: Lila and Lee, to the dairy room.

Lila: We're getting a baby!

(Lila and Lee go to the dairy room)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Lila and Lee enter and see a baby on the chair)  
Lila: Yay! A baby!

Lee: Oh my God.

Big Brother: Lila and Lee. This is your baby. Please name her.

Lila: Let's name her Lily! Like it's kind of like Lila.

Lee: Okay.

Big Brother: So you're naming her Lily?  
Lila: That's okay right?

Big Brother: Yes, you may return to the living room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Dylan and Lexi enter to see a baby on the chair)

Dylan: Wow…

Big Brother: Lexi and Dylan. This is your baby. Please name him.

Lexi: So it's a boy… ummmm... Let's name him Logan.

Dylan: Why Logan?  
Lexi: I don't know. First name that popped into my head.

Dylan: Okay, we'll name him Logan.

Big Brother: So you're naming him Logan?

Dylan and Lexi: Yes.

Big Brother: Okay.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Shane and Victoria enter)

Shane: What a shock, a baby.

Big Brother: Victoria and Shane. This is your baby. Name him.

Victoria: It's a boy? I was hoping it would be a girl. I was going to name her Georgia.

Shane: Let's name him Bob.

Victoria: Why?  
Shane: I don't know. He looks like a Bob.

Victoria: How does he-

Big Brother: So you're naming him Bob?  
Victoria: Yeah, I guess.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Heaven and Draven enter)

Heaven: Yay! A baby!

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: Being a mother, I love babies!

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Heaven and Draven. This is your baby. Name her.

Heaven: Let's name her Daisy.

Draven: Why?  
Heaven: That's the name of my youngest baby.

Draven: Okay.

Big Brother: So you're naming her Daisy?

Heaven: Yes.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Rebecca and Robert enter)

Rebecca: Baby!

Big Brother: Rebecca and Robert. This is your baby. Name him.

Robert: It's a boy? How can you tell?

Rebecca: What do you want to name him?

Robert: How about Robert Jr?

Rebecca: Sounds good to me.

Big Brother: So you're naming him Robert Jr?

Rebecca and Robert: Yes.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Jordan and Sarah enter)

Sarah: YAY! Baby!

Big Brother: Sarah and Jordan. This is your baby. Name her.

Jordan: It's a girl… ummmm…-

Sarah: No. No. The mother gets to pick.

Jordan: Okay…

Sarah: How about Bridgette?  
Jordan: Okay…

Big Brother: So you're naming her Bridgit?  
Sarah: Yes.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Sarah and Jordan enter with their baby)

Sarah: Everyone, this is Bridgit.

Heaven: Hello Bridgit.

(Sarah and Jordan sit down with their baby)

Big Brother: Lily, Bob, Daisy,-

Heaven (MAKING DAISY TALK): Hi.

Big Brother: - Robert Jr., Steve, Logan, and Bridgit. Welcome to the Big Brother house.  
Heaven (MAKING DAISY TALK): Thank you.

Big Brother: You are officially the youngest contestants to ever be on Big Brother Canada.

(Heaven makes Daisy clap)

Heaven (MAKING DAISY TALK): YAY!

Shane: So why are we doing this, Big Brother?

Big Brother: This is your first ever…. Invincibility challenge.

(Everyone claps)

Big Brother: Whoever takes care of their baby the best, will win Invincibility this week. This means, they cannot be nominated. And, there is something else that will give them another advantage with nominations. All other questions will be revealed at nominations later on in the week. That is all.

Big Brother: Up next…

Big Brother: Kim, to the jail.

Jim: What?

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

(Shane, Draven, Jim, and Victoria are in the hot tub)

Big Brother (VO): Early today, Jim, aka Kim, jumped in on Rebecca's swimming, causing Rebecca to complain to Big Brother.

(DIARY ROOM – EARLIER TODAY)

Rebecca: I was swimming some laps in the pool when he just jumps in and almost landing right on top of me. That could've hurt me Big Brother.

Big Brother: Big Brother will think of a punishment for Kim later on.

Rebecca: Really? Awesome. Sweet, thank you.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): Now, it's time for Jim's punishment.

Big Brother: Kim-

Jim: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: - to the jail.

Jim: What?

Big Brother: Now.

Shane: What did you do?  
Jim: I have no idea.

(Jim gets out of the hot tub and runs to the jail, in only a bathing suit.)

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**(Jim walks into the jail)

Jim: What did I do Big Brother?

Big Brother: Kim, earlier this morning, Big Brother caught you horse playing in the pool, causing one of your fellow housemates to be almost physically hurt.

Jim: Oh no…

Big Brother: You're punishment is to be in this jail for 24 hours.

Jim: Oh my God…

Big Brother: Which means that you are a Have Not for that is all.

Jim: This sucks.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Rebecca: I just wanted to come in here and thank you for what you did with Kim. I'm glad it was just being a Have Not and not like a physical or a strike or anything like that. After you our talk earlier, I was worrying that you will go to extremes like that, but you didn't so thank you.

**(HALLWAYS)**

(All the housemates are standing outside with their babies)

Big Brother (VO): Big Brother has made a separate room in the house for the babies.

Big Brother: You may now enter the nursery.

**(NURSERY)**

(All housemates enter the nursery)

Heaven: Wow!

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: The nursery looks just like the nursery at my house… only like 10 times bigger.

Robert: The nursery… smelled like a nursery…

Sarah: The nursery had everything I needed to take care of my little baby Bridgit.

**(NURSERY)**

Heaven: Look at the stuff animals!

Dylan: Holly shit that's a lot.

Sarah:OMG! Look at that pig!

**(DIARY)**

(Sarah is holding the stuffed animal pig.)

Sarah: This is my new best friend Howard the Pig! Howard, meet Canada.

**(NURSERY)**

Big Brother: Housemates, this is nursery. This is where you will keep your babies unless Big Brother tells you otherwise. That is all.

Shane: So we just leave the babies in here?

Bailee: I guess.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): With Jim aka Kim being in jail, it's up to his spouse Bailee to give the news of their son Steve.

Jim: Where's Steve?  
Bailee: In the nursery.

Jim: What does it look like?

Bailee: Just this huge nursery. Nothing really special to it.

Jim: oh okay.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Big Brother (VO): Dylan and Lexi are the first showmance to enter the house, but are Lee and Lila becoming the second?

Lila: Besides Heaven, you're like the only person that has talked to me since last night.

Lee: Really? Not even Big Brother?

Lila: Well of course Big Brother, but what I did, I'm not surprised that he did talk to me.

Lee: Well, don't worry, soon it will all blow over.

Lila: I hope.

Lee: It will. Trust me.

(Lila lays her head on Lee)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Victoria, Shane, Lexi, Dylan, and Jim are all talking)

Big Brother (VO): To make the invincibility challenge harder, Big Brother is randomly selecting a couple to take care of their baby.

(A baby starts crying)

Shane: What the _?

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Will the parents of Logan please come to the nursery now?

Dylan: What?  
Lexi: Let's go.

**(NURSERY)**

(Lexi and Dylan enter)

Big Brother: Parents of Logan, your baby needs his diaper changed.

Dylan: Are you kidding me?  
Lexi: Do you know how to change a diaper?

Dylan: Nope.

Lexi: Well this autta be interesting.

(Lexi and Dylan go over towards Logan)

Lexi: Aw gross. It even smells like it needs to be changed.

Dylan: I just hope it doesn't look like it either.

(Heaven enters)  
Heaven: Hey guys, what are you doing?

Dylan: Changing Logan's diaper. You?

Heaven: Going to take care of baby Daisy.

Dylan: Okay.

Heaven: What's that smell?  
Lexi: Baby Logan.

Heaven: Oh.

(Lexi opens the diaper.)

Lexi: EW! It even looks like it.

Dylan: Really Big Brother? Really?

(Heaven goes over, dips her finger in it, and puts it in her mouth)

Dylan: Gross!

Heaven: It's just chocolate. Doesn't smell good, but it's just chocolate.

Lexi: Oh…

**(BATHROOM)**

(Victoria is in the bathroom talking to Sarah)

Big Brother (VO): Later on, Big Brother called another couple into the nursery.

Big Brother: Will the parents of Bob please come to the nursery.

Sarah: Victoria, that's you.

Victoria: It is? Oh right.

(Victoria exits)

**(NURSERY)**

(Shane and Victoria enter)

Big Brother: Bob seems to have escaped his crib, can you find him?

Shane: Come on Bobby boy; come out where ever you are.

(Victoria goes to the toys and takes out Bob)

Victoria: Find him.

Shane: Thank goodness.

**(BACKYARD)**

Big Brother: Would the parents of Daisy please come to the nursery.

Heaven: On my way!

**(NURSERY)**

(Draven and Heaven enter)

Big Brother: Daisy is hungry. Find the baby bottle hidden in the nursery and feed it to her.

Draven: Oh nice Big Brother.

(Heaven and Draven look threw the room.)

**(DIARY)**

Heaven: We were searching for that stupid bottle, but we couldn't find it.

**(NURSERY)  
**Draven: Where the _ could it be?

Heaven: Found it!

Draven: Feed it to her now!

(Heaven feeds it to Daisy)

Big Brother: Congratulations, you have completed that part of the task.

Heaven: Yes!

Big Brother: Up next… Is Jim's cover blown?

Jim: It felt like my mom calling me saying "Jim Richard Williams, come in here this instant!"

Heaven: Jim?

**(BACKYARD)**

Big Brother (VO): It's time for Rebecca and Robert's turn in the baby challenge.

(Baby starts crying)  
Robert: I wonder whose baby it is.

Big Brother: Will the parents of Robert Jr. please come to the nursery.

Robert: Oh, it's us.

Rebecca: come on!

**(NURSERY)**

(Robert and Rebecca enter)

Big Brother: Robert and Rebecca, it seems as if your baby misses you. Please take your baby from the nursery and take care of her until Big Brother tells you otherwise.

Rebecca: Oh yay…

(Rebecca takes Robert Jr. from his crib)

**(BACKYARD)**

(Jordan, Victoria, and Shane are in the pool. Rebecca and Robert enter with Robert Jr.)

Victoria: Big Brother let you take your baby out of the nursery?

Rebecca: We had too, Robert Jr. was missing us.

**(DIARY ROOM)  
**(Heaven is sitting in the chair)

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you, Heaven?

Heaven: That feeling of Kim hiding something is back again.

Big Brother: What do you mean?  
Heaven: I don't think his name is Kim.

Big Brother: Why would he lie about his name?

Heaven: I don't know, I just… I don't know.

Big Brother: What made you think this way?

Heaven: About an hour ago, I was talking to him and-

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Draven: What were you thinking when Big Brother called you into the jail.

Jim: I was so confused. It felt like my mom calling me saying "Jim Richard Williams, come in here this instant!"

Heaven: Jim?  
Jim: Huh?  
Heaven: You said your mom called you Jim Richard Williams.

Jim: No I said Kim Richard Williams.

Heaven: No you Jim.

Jim: No, I said Kim.

Draven: I heard it too. The J sound was pretty clear.

Jim: Well then you guys are hearing things.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Could it be safe to say that he accidently said Jim?

Heaven: Yeah but who does that with their name? I don't know Big Brother… it's just weird.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What is jail like, Jim?

Jim: Oh it's amazing. (Shakes head no)

Big Brother: Big Brother is glad you are enjoying yourself in there.

Jim: Yeah.

Big Brother: How is your task going?

Jim: Um, it's harder than I thought to be honest.

Big Brother: And how is that?

Jim: Well earlier today I accidently said Jim when I was referring to myself and I think Draven and Heaven caught. I'm just really hoping they're not that smart and that they are not going to talk to you about it.

Big Brother: Is that all?  
Jim: Yeah, that's all.

Big Brother: You may return back to the jail.

Jim: Yippee….

Big Brother: Has Jim lost the challenge? Will the baby challenge make someone go crazy? And what other surprises will Big Brother have in store next time on Big Brother Canada.


	4. Week 1: Day 3 Daily Show

Big Brother: Previously on Big Brother. 14 new houseguests entered the Big Brother house. Relationships formed…

Dylan: I can definitely see me in a showmance with her.

Big Brother: And lines were drawn.

Victoria: She's the kind of person I really didn't want in this house.

Lila: You don't _ know me!

Jim: She's nice.

Lila: _ liar.

Big Brother: Jim and Rebecca got into a fight.

Rebecca: Kim's being a dick.

Jim: She's overacting.

Big Brother: Lila and Lee made an unofficial showmance.

(Lila lays her head on Lee)

Big Brother: Big Brother started the first ever invincibility challenge.

*Babies start crying* 

Big Brother: And Jim's challenge basically came to an end.

Jim: Jim Richard Williams-

Heaven: Jim?

Heaven: I don't know Big Brother… it's weird.

Big Brother: Tonight… The challenge gets even harder.

Big Brother: You must dress up as a baby.

Lila: Oh my.

Big Brother: A fight shakes the house.

Lila: You just _ shut up!

Victoria: Don't tell me what to do!

Lila: Whatever.

Big Brother: and Big Brother will reveal to the house Jim's real name.

Dylan: No way!

Big Brother: It all happens right now on Big Brother Canada!

**(BEDROOM #2 – DAY 3)**

(All housemates are asleep)

Big Brother (VO): It's 2 am in the Big Brother house however Big Brother's challenges never rest.

*Baby starts crying*

Bailee: What the _.

Big Brother: Housemates, will the parents of Bridgit please come to the nursery.

*Sarah jumps out of bed*

Sarah: BRIDGIT!

*Sarah runs out*

**(NURSERY)**

*Sarah enters*

Sarah: Where's baby Bridgit?

Big Brother: Sarah.

Sarah: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: It seems that your spouse is not with you. Please find him.

Sarah: Yes Big Brother.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

*Sarah enters and goes over to Jordan's bed*

Sarah: Jordan, wake up.

*Sarah starts shaking the bed*

**(DIARY)  
**Sarah: I'm trying to wake Jordan up but I just can't. I'm doing everything I can think of. Damn Jordan can sleep.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Dylan: Sarah.

Sarah: Who said that?  
Dylan: Me, Dylan.  
Sarah: Oh.

Dylan: Get the jug in the kitchen and fill it up with ice water, that'll wake him up.

Sarah: Okay, thanks.

Dylan: No problem.

*Sarah goes to the kitchen and fills a jug of water*

**(BEDROOM #2)**

*Sarah dumps the water on Jordan, making it also get on Victoria making Jordan and Victoria wake up*

Victoria: What the _ was that for?

Sarah: Sorry, I was trying to get Jordan up.

Jordan: Why?

Sarah: We have a task from Big Brother.

Jordan: Agh. *Gets out of bed*

Sarah: Sorry again Victoria.

Victoria: It's okay.

**(NURSERY)**

*****Sarah and Jordan enter*

Big Brother: Sarah and Jordan. It seems like baby Bridgit had a nightmare. Try to calm her down. You may not leave until she is calmed down.

Sarah: Let's sing her a lullaby.

Jordan: Do you know any?  
Sarah: Yeah. *Sarah picks up Bridgit* Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't bark Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Big Brother: That was beautiful, Sarah.

Sarah: Why thank you.

Big Brother: Bridgit has calmed down and gone back to bed. You may do the same.

Sarah and Jordan: YAY!

**(DIARY)**

Jordan: So after Sarah and I finish the challenge, I can't sleep. The bed is wet and cold I'm surprised Victoria could sleep on it.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Jordan: This sucks, Big Brother.

Big Brother: After the break… Jim aka Kim shares his thoughts to Heaven about a fellow housemate.

Jim: She's so spoiled.

**(BEDROOMS)**

*Alarms start going off*

Big Brother: Good morning housemates.

Lexi: Good morning Big Brother.

Big Brother: The backyard is closed for 2 hours this morning.  
Rebecca: Why?

Big Brother: You may only enter the backyard during those 2 hours if you wish to work out or exercise.

Rebecca: YAY! Thank you Big Brother!

Big Brother (VO): Yesterday Rebecca asked Big Brother to schedule a time in the backyard for strictly work outs… she got her wish.

Rebecca: I am so happy.

Big Brother (VO): Victoria has just realized that a fellow housemate is missing from their room.

Victoria: Where's Jordan?

Lexi: He's not up already is he?  
Dylan: That'll be a shocker.

*Victoria, Dylan, Lexi and Rebecca exit*

**(KITCHEN)  
***Victoria, Dylan, Lexi and Rebecca enter to see Jordan eating cereal*

Dylan: Oh my God, do my deceive me?

Lexi: Jordan's awake?

**(DIARY)**

Jordan: Honestly, I was only up because I couldn't fall back asleep, but I need to positivity my way or else I may be evicted soon. So yeah, I lied… so what?

**(KITCHEN)  
**Jordan: I thought I'd get up early to make it up to you guys.

Dylan: I'm shocked.

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: Jordan awake without water dumped on him? Shocker.

Rebecca: I don't believe it.

Lexi: Don't get me wrong, I still don't like Jordan because of telling everyone that Dylan and I were dating, but I hate him less now.

Dylan: I'm still shocked.

**(BACKYARD)**

*Rebecca and Lexi are swimming, Bailee and Dylan are running, and Robert, Draven and Lee are lifting weights.*

Big Brother (VO): Big Brother has opened the backyard for two hours only for workouts and only half of the housemates of taking advantage of it and actually like it-

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Heaven and Jim are talking*

Big Brother (VO): -While some hate the idea.

Heaven: I don't like this backyard is closed for working out thing. I don't work out but I love talking in the backyard.

Jim: Same. You do know the only reason why it's closed right?  
Heaven: No why?

Jim: Because Rebecca complained to Big Brother about me being in the pool at the same time as her and she asked for private workouts.

Heaven: No way.

Jim: Yep. She's so spoiled. She gets everything she wants.

Heaven: Yeah.

Jim: I want her gone from this house. I mean she's the only reason why I'm in this _ jail.

Heaven: Yeah.

**(KITCHEN)  
***Lee, Robert, and Lila are talking in the kitchen. Lee and Robert are sweaty.*

Big Brother (VO): Lee and Robert are just finished their work outs, now it's time for baby time.

*Baby starts crying*

Big Brother: Will the parents of Lily please come to the nursery?  
Lila: But Lee's all sweaty.

Lee: Can I at least dry off first Big Brother?

Big Brother: Come… now.

Lila: I guess that's a no then.

Lee: I guess.

**(NURSERY)**

*Lee and Lila enter and go to Lily*

Big Brother: Lily is quite hungry. In the refrigerator in the kitchen, there are some ingredients to make homemade baby food. Make the baby food and you complete this task.

Lee: How do you make baby food?

Lila: Will there be instructions?

*Lila and Lee wait but get no answer*

Lee: I guess he's not answering us.

Lila: Wow, thanks Big Brother.

Lee: This otta be fun.

**(KITCHEN)  
***Lee and Lila enter to see Robert and Rebecca talking*

Robert: What did you guys have to do?

*Lee opens the refrigerator and takes out the ingredients*

Lila: We have to make homemade baby food.

Robert: Do you know how?

Lila: Nope.

Rebecca: Big Brother didn't tell you?

Lee: Nope.

Robert: Did you ask?  
Lee: Yep.

Rebecca: You should try to go in the diary room and ask him.

Lila: I'll do it.

*Lila goes to the diary room*

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Lila enters*

Big Brother: Lila, what can Big Brother do for you?

Lila: This challenge is so hard Big Brother.

Big Brother: That's why it's called a challenge.

Lila: Yeah I know but Lee and I know nothing about how to make baby food… Heaven's a mom right?

Big Brother: Yes.

Lila: Do you think she might know, Big Brother?  
Big Brother: Big Brother has no idea, however, if you do ask anyone to help, you will be disqualified from the challenge.

Lila: Oh… never mind then. I won't ask.

Big Brother: Is there anything that Big Brother can do for you?  
Lila: I just want to know how to make baby food for Lily.

Big Brother: Would you do anything?

Lila: Yes. I'll do anything.

Big Brother: Very well. Big Brother has a task for you.

Lila: Oh yay! What can I do?

Big Brother: Go to the nursery and there is a baby suit for you.

Lila: A what?  
Big Brother: Until the challenge is over, you must dress up as a baby.

Lila: Oh my.

Big Brother: Once you put the baby suit on, Big Brother will give you a list of the steps you need to make homemade baby food.

Lila: Okay.

Big Brother: If you take the baby suit off before the challenge is over, you and Lee will be instantly nominated.

Lila: Oh joy…

Big Brother: Do you except?

Lila: Yes. I do.

Big Brother: Very well, go to the nursery.

Lila: Thank you so much Big Brother.

Big Brother: You're welcome, Lila.

*Lila exits the diary room*

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Lila enters*

Lee: What did he say?  
Lila: He told me to go to the nursery alone.

Lee: Oh my.

Rebecca: Is that good?  
*Lila exits*

Lee: I don't know.

**(NURSERY)**

*Lila enters and starts putting on the baby suit*

Big Brother: Coming up…

Big Brother: Sarah, you will be in the jail until the bed is dried.

Sarah: No.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Lila enter wearing a baby suit and with a piece of paper in her hands*

Lila: I got the steps to make the baby food.

Lee: What the hell?

Rebecca: What are you wearing?

Lila: What? You like?  
Lee: Ummm…

Big Brother (VO): Lila came to Big Brother begging to know how to make the baby food, now she has to wear the baby suit until the invincibility challenge is over.

Lee: Why do you have to wear that?

Lila: Let's just make the baby food.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Sarah, Jordan, and Victoria to the diary room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Sarah, Jordan, and Victoria are sitting in the diary room*

Big Brother: Sarah, Jordan, and Victoria.

Victoria: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: During the night, Sarah dumped water on Jordan's and Victoria's bed.

Sarah: Yes, that's the only way to wake Jordan up.

Big Brother: That might be the case, but the bed is soaked and is being taken out get a new bed as we speak. Because of this, Jordan and Victoria.

Jordan: Yes?

Big Brother: You need to sleep in new bed. Victoria, you will sleep where Sarah sleeps.

Sarah: What about m-

Big Brother: Quiet, Big Brother is talking.

Victoria: Where does she sleep?

Big Brother: She sleeps in her own bed between Jim's and Heaven's bed and Lila's and Lee's bed.

Sarah: Where will I sleep?  
Jordan: Or me?

Big Brother: Jordan, next to you is a bowl, you will be sleeping with whoever you draw, you could draw a person who sleeps by themselves, you could draw a name that sleeps with another person and you will have to sleep with both of them in the same bed, or you will draw a couch which means you will have to sleep in the couch until a new bed is found. Draw now.

(Jordan draws and takes out Dylan's name)

Jordan: Are you _ kidding me?

Big Brother: Jordan, are you happy with your draw?

Jordan: No, Dylan sleeps with Lexi and they both hate me.

Big Brother: Too bad.

Jordan: Well thanks/

Big Brother: As for you Sarah, for having Victoria taking your bed and for being the one to wet the bed-

Jordan: That sounded wrong.

Big Brother: - you will be sleeping in the jail.

Sarah: Why can't I sleep with Victoria?

Big Brother: Sarah, you will be in the jail until the bed is dried.

Sarah: No.

Big Brother: Yes, that is all. You may now proceed to get ready for your new sleeping arrangements for a while.

Sarah: _.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

*Victoria, Jordan and Sarah enter.*

Rebecca: What did he say?

Sarah: I have to go to jail.

*Sarah goes in the jail with Jim*

Jim: Hello roomie.

Sarah: Hey.

Rebecca: What did you do?  
Sarah: I poured water on the bed.

Jim: Dylan and I did the same thing yesterday, why didn't we go to jail then?

Sarah: I don't know because Big Brother hates me?

Rebecca: Why would he hate you?

Sarah: Because I'm such a huge fan of Big Brother and that I know everything that he could do and he doesn't like me for that.

Rebecca: Well that's not a good reason.

Sarah: I just feel like he does.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

*Lexi enters and sees that Jordan's stuff is on her bed*  
Lexi: what the _.

*Bailee enters*  
Bailee: What's wrong?

Lexi: Jordan's stuff is on my bed.

Bailee: Move it then.

Lexi: Okay.

*Lexi goes over and moves Jordan's things.*

Big Brother: Lexi,

Lexi: Yes Big Bro?

Big Brother: Do not move Jordan's things.

Lexi: Why?

Big Brother: Jordan will explain it to you once he sees you.

Lexi: Agh.

Bailee: Is Big Brother making you sleep with him now?  
Lexi: I hope not.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Baby starts crying*

Big Brother: Oh dear, there's a baby that's a tired.

Sarah: Did he just say oh dear?

Big Brother: Will the parents of Steve please come to the nursery.*

Jim: But I'm-

Big Brother: Kim, your 24 hours is up, you may now leave the jail.

Jim: YES!  
*Jim exits the jail*  
Sarah: Well thanks for leaving me all alone.

**(NURSERY)**

*Jim and Bailee enter*

Big Brother: Baby Steve is tired, but can't seem to fall asleep. Will you two like to read a bed time story to him?  
Bailee and Jim: yes.

Big Brother: Very well, there is a book in his bed, read to him.

Jim: You read.

Bailee: Why?  
Jim: You are the mother.

Bailee: You read.

Jim: and why?

Bailee: You're the father.

Jim: Fine, we'll take turns.

Bailee: Okay then.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

*Victoria is setting up her bed when Lila enters*

Big Brother (VO): While Bailee and Jim are reading to Steve, Lila gets the news about the new sleeping arrangements.

Lila: What are you doing?

Victoria: I'm sleeping in here.

Lila: Why?  
Victoria: Because Big Brother told me to.

Lila: But Sarah sleeps there.

Victoria: Well I have to sleep here.

Lila: And why is that?  
Victoria: Because I do. Now why don't you just stop your _ complaining and be quiet.

Lila: All I want to know is why are you sleeping in here? Why next to my bed,

Victoria: Because Big Brother –

*Lee enters and puts him arm around Lila*

Lee: Is everything okay in here?  
Lila: Yes everything's fine, right Victoria?  
Victoria: Oh don't you dare think for one second that I will say everything is okay when your fake boyfriend is in here-

Lila: Fake?

Victoria: Yeah fake. Everyone knows that showmances aren't real in the Big Brother house.

Lila: Well I have you know that Lee and I are happily in love.

Victoria: Oh sure.

Lila: You're just jealous.

Victoria: Jealous? Of what? There's nothing to be jealous about.

Lila: You just _ shut up!

Victoria: Don't tell me what to do!

Lila: Whatever.

Victoria: You know what? I'm just going to leave this room so I won't have to start anything.  
Lila: You just did-

Victoria: Whatever.

*Victoria starts to walk out of the room but turns around at the door*

Victoria: Oh and nice baby suit… it fits you.

*Victoria exits*

Lila: What a _ bitch.

Lee: Just calm down.

Lila: I'm trying.

Big Brother: Up next… Has Jim lost the challenge?

Heaven: Why do I feel like his name is Jim?

**(LIVING ROOM)**

*Sarah is in jail talking to Heaven, Draven, and Jordan. Jim and Bailee enter*

Big Brother (VO): It's almost the end of Jim's, or Kim's, challenge and Big Brother decided to have an accidently on purpose diary room call.

Big Brother: Jim to the diary room.

*Jim's and Heaven's eyes widen*

Sarah: Who's Jim?

Jordan: Maybe he said Kim.

Draven: Strange.

Big Brother: Sorry, mistake, Draven, to the diary room.

Draven: Okay…

*Draven goes to the diary room*

Sarah: How can he make that mistake?

Jordan: Big Brother's an idiot.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Draven: You called me in here Big Brother?

Big Brother: Big Brother wanted to know how being the Inside Link's going.

Draven: Honestly until just right now I forgot I was the Inside Link.

Big Brother: Do you want to be the Inside Link?

Draven: Yes, totally. Just right now I can't do anything until someone gets evicted.

Big Brother: That is true. That is all.

Draven: Okay…

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Draven enters*

Sarah: What did he ask you?  
Draven: He wanted to know how the invincibility challenge is going.

Heaven: I'm going to go talk to him.

Jordan: Why?

Heaven: I just am.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you Heaven?

Heaven: Why do I feel like his name is Jim?

Big Brother: Who are you referring to, Heaven?

Heaven: Kim… or I think it's Jim.

Big Brother: Why would he lie about his name?

Heaven: I don't know. But I'm almost certain his name is Jim.

Big Brother: Are you sure?

Heaven: Yes.

Big Brother: Are you positive?

Heaven: I am positively sure his name is Jim.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): It has been 48 hours since Jim started the challenge with Big Brother. It's time to tell the housemates.

Big Brother: All housemates to the living room.

Victoria: What's going on?  
Dylan: Is the invincibility challenge over?

*All housemates sit down*

Big Brother: Kim, stand up.

*Jim stands up*

Heaven: I knew it.

Big Brother: Housemates, when Kim entered the Big Brother house, he was set a challenge.

Heaven: I knew it.

Jim: Oh no.

Draven: What was it?

Big Brother: He was told by Big Brother to pretend his name was Kim.

Dylan: No way!

Lexi: How? What? Huh?

Big Brother: Housemates, if he completed the challenge, you will all win money to buy whatever you want.

Rebecca: Wow.

Big Brother: We have had only one housemate speculate his real name. Heaven, stand up.

*Heaven stands up*

Big Brother: You came to Big Brother twice to ask about Kim's true name.

Heaven: Yes.

Big Brother: Be completely honest win answering this, even with what you just heard about what will happen if you lose. What do you think Kim's real name is? Kim, do not make any reactions rather or not Heaven gets it right or wrong or you will be instantly evicted.

Jim: Okay.

Big Brother: Heaven, being completely honest, what do you think Kim's real name is?

Heaven: I think its Jim.

Sarah (TO JORDAN): Now it makes since.

Big Brother: Kim, is Heaven correct or incorrect?

Jim: Heaven is… Correct.

*All housemates groan*

Lexi: Oh no!

Heaven: Sorry guys.

Big Brother: Housemates, the money you would've won would have bought you any food items you wanted. The money would've been $50 per head.

Victoria: Oh my.

Big Brother: Now, all you get is $15 dollars a head to last you a week.

Shane: _.

Big Brother: That is all.

Heaven: Sorry guys.

Victoria: Why do you have to be so smart?  
Heaven: I'm sorry.

Lexi: We're not mad at you.

Victoria: yeah we're not.

Heaven: Okay.

Big Brother: Who will win the invincibility challenge? How will the housemates nominate people for eviction, and who will be nominated? Find out on this season's first ever Big Brother Canada Nominations.


	5. Week 1: Nominations

Big Brother: Previously on Big Brother Canada: 14 new houseguests entered the Big Brother house. Relationships formed…

Dylan: I can definitely see me in a showmance with her.

Big Brother: And lines were drawn.

Lila: You just _ shut up!

Victoria: Don't tell me what to do!

Lila: Whatever.

Big Brother: Jim and Rebecca got into a fight.

Rebecca: Kim's being a dick.

Jim: She's so spoiled.

Big Brother: Lila and Lee made an unofficial showmance.

(Lila lays her head on Lee)

Big Brother: Big Brother started the first ever invincibility challenge.

*Babies start crying* 

Big Brother: And Jim's challenge came to an end.

Heaven: I think his name is Jim.

Big Brother: Tonight is nomination night. Who will win invincibility? Who will be nominated? But most importantly, how will nomination go this season? Find out right now on Big Brother Canada.

**(EXTBBH)**

Big Brother: Welcome to Big Brother Canada Nomination night, here's your host… Arisa Cox!

*Arisa walks on stag*

Arisa: Hello Canada! This is the first ever Big Brother Canada season 3 Nominations! Tonight, we will find out exactly how nominations will go, but what I can say now is that you, Canada, will have a huge decision on who stays and who goes. But first, for the past 4 days Big Brother has made the housemates go through challenges for the prize of invincibility tonight, let's see how they've been doing.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): It's coming to the end of the invincibility challenge, and Big Brother decided to make things harder.

Big Brother: Sarah and Jordan to the dairy room. Jordan, will you please let Sarah out of jail for a few minutes?

Jordan: Yes Big Brother.

*Jordan lets Sarah out*

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*****Jordan and Sarah sit down*

Big Brother: Do you two love baby Bridgit?

Sarah and Jordan: Yes.

Big Brother: If it was for baby Bridgit, would you give up food for a whole day.

Sarah: I'm already on slop until the bed's fixed, so sure-

Jordan: No.

Sarah: Why?  
Jordan: A whole day? IDK if I can live. No, Big Brother. No.

Sarah: Jordan-

Big Brother: Big Brother understands.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Lee and Lila enter*

Big Brother: Do you love baby Lily?

Lee and Lila: Yes.

Big Brother: Would you give up food for a whole day for her?

Lee: What?  
Lila: Yes.

Lee: What?  
Lila: Do you want to win this challenge? Plus it's only for a day.

Lee: Fine.

Big Brother: Okay then, you are not allowed to eat for 24 hours or you lose the challenge.

Lee: Joy.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Heaven and Draven enter*

Big Brother: Heaven and Draven, do you love baby Daisy?

Heaven: Very much.

Big Brother: Would you give up sleep for a whole 24 hours for her?

Heaven: Yes, but I can't do it.

Draven: Why?

Big Brother: Why is that?

Heaven: I could never stay up that long, I just never could.

Big Brother: Big Brother understands.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Dylan and Lexi enter*

Big Brother: Dylan and Lexi-  
Dylan: Yes Big Brother?

Big Brother: Do you love baby Logan?

Lexi and Dylan: Yes.

Big Brother: Would you give up sleep for a whole 24 hours for her?

Lexi and Dylan: Sure.

Dylan: I would love to.

Big Brother: Good.

**(DIARY ROOM)  
***Victoria and Shane enter*

Big Brother: Victoria and Shane, do you love baby Bob?

Victoria and Shane: Yes.

Big Brother: Would you give up sleeping in your beds and having to sleep on hard steel bunk beds outside for a night for her?

Victoria: YES! YES! YES! Anything to get out of the room I'm sleeping in now.

Shane: I guess that's a yes.

Big Brother: Very well. You will sleep there tonight.

Victoria: Can it be until the bed is fixed?  
Big Brother: That is all.

Victoria: Well okay then.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Robert and Rebecca enter*

Big Brother: Robert and Rebecca, do you love baby Robert Jr.?

Robert and Rebecca: Yes.

Big Brother: Would you give up exercising in any way for him?

Rebecca: As much as I would hate it, yes Big Brother.

Big Brother: Very well, no exercising for 24 hours.

Rebecca and Robert: Yes Big Brother.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Bailee and Jim enter*

Big Brother: Bailee and Jim, do you love baby Steve?

Bailee and Jim: Yes.

Big Brother: Would you give up talking for 24 hours for him?  
Bailee: Sure.

Jim: I'm okay with that.

Big Brother: Very well. Once you step out of the dairy room, you may not speak to anyone, not even Big Brother. You will also not be able to communicate to anyone in any way. This includes writing messages, hand gestures, facial expressions, and others. Understand.

Jim and Bailee: Yes Big Brother.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: No talking for 24 hours? Let me try. *is silent for a few seconds* Nope, I won't be able to do that. After the break, we will see how the others adjust to this, and see who win invincibility.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: We're back to Big Brother Canada eviction night! Tonight, 4 housemates will be nominated for eviction, but whom? How? Why? Find out later on tonight, but let's see how the people who accepted their challenge handled it. First, let's see the couple who accepted staying up for 24 hours, now this is for 24 hours from when they left the diary room, so they are staying up for roughly 36 hours.

**(LIVINGROOM – 11:30)**

Dylan: Are you feeling sleepy?

Lexi: A little.

Dylan: You don't suppose that there are any more drinks left?

Lexi: Alcohol will just make me fall asleep soon.

Dylan: I meant soda.

Lexi: Oh right.

*Dylan goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Victoria and Shane enter*

Dylan: Hey you guys, is there any soda left?

Shane: I don't think so.

Dylan: _.

Shane: Sorry.

*Victoria and Shane go outside*

Dylan: Well this sucks.

Lexi: Yup.

Dylan: What do you want to do?

Lexi: No idea.

**(BACKYARD)**

*Victoria and Shane enter*

Victoria: Oh _.

Shane: Are you kidding me?

Victoria: We have to sleep on that?

Shane: Looks like it.

Victoria: Oh it's cold!

Shane: This is going to be fun.

Victoria: Are there no pillows? Where are the pillows?

Shane: I guess there isn't any.

Victoria: No blankets?

Shane: Nope. Just like camping.

Victoria: I hate camping.

Shane: Well start lovin' it hun.

**(LIVINGROOM – 1:35 a.m)**

Lexi: So if we fall asleep, would that make us lose the challenge?

Dylan: I guess so, who knows.

Lexi: I don't want to lose, but I'm so tired.

Dylan: Same, but I think I could stay up longer.

Lexi: Yeah.

**(BACKYARD)**

Victoria: Shane. Are you awake?

Shane: mhm…

Victoria: What is it like being a talent agent?

Shane: Fun…

Victoria: Is that how you got on Big Brother?

Shane: Sure…

Victoria: I guess you're sleepy. I feel like going to the dairy room.

Shane: You can't…

Victoria: Why?

Shane: I heard the door lock behind us, you can't go in there until the morning.

Victoria: _.

**(DIARY ROOM – 2:01 am)**

*Lexi and Dylan are sitting in the diary room*

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you two?

Lexi: We want to know if there are any games or anything you can give us to keep us awake.

Big Brother: Big Brother cannot provide anything for you to help you.

Dylan: Crap.

Lexi: Okay, thanks for trying.

**(BACKYARD)**

Victoria: Shane? Are you awake?

*Shane doesn't respond*  
Victoria: Crap.

**(LIVINGROOM – 2:11 am)**

*Lexi yawns and Sarah snores loudly*

Dylan: Sarah snores so loudly.

Lexi: I know. *yawns*  
*Dylan yawns*

Dylan: Do you see what you made me do?  
Lexi: Sorry.

**(LIVINGROOM – 2:39 am)**

*Dylan and Lexi are sleeping*

**(BACKYARD)**

*Victoria gets off of the bed and goes to the door and opens it*

Victoria: It's not locked.

*Victoria walks inside*

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you Victoria?

Victoria: I can't sleep on the bed.

Big Brother: You may sleep wherever you want, Victoria.

Victoria: Really?

Big Brother: Yes, because you have lost the challenge.

Victoria: What? Why?  
Big Brother: Your task was to stay in that bed all night, you got out.

Victoria: Aw _.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Wow, okay so far out of the challenge Heaven and Draven and Sarah and Jordan for refusing to give up what they were offered for their baby, Dylan and Lexi for sleeping when told not to, and Victoria and Shane for Victoria getting out of the bed. That leaves Lee and Lila, Robert and Rebecca, and Jim and Bailee. Who do you think will win it? After the break we'll find out!

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: And we're back to Big Brother Canada Nomination night live. So far Heaven and Draven, Sarah and Jordan, Dylan and Lexi, and Victoria and Shane are out of the invincibility challenge. That leaves only Rebecca and Robert, Lee and Lexi, and Bailee and Jim. Let's see how they did with the challenge.

**(KITCHEN)**

Big Brother: The backyard is now open for exercising only.

*Bailee, Lexi, Dylan and Draven go outside.*

Big Brother (VO): Rebecca and Robert agreed with Big Brother than they will not exercise until the invincibility challenge is over.

Rebecca: The pool is calling my name out.

Robert: It's okay, just don't look at it.

**(BACKYARD)**

*Bailee is running with Dylan*

Big Brother (VO): Dylan is out of the challenge for falling asleep, Bailee is still in but she, along with Jim, are not allowed to speak for 24 hours. But Dylan being out of the challenge is not stopping him from trying to get Bailee to speak.

Dylan: So who do you like in this house? Huh? Anyone? Come on speak to me.  
*Bailee runs faster*

Dylan: I see how it is.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

*Lila and Lee are lying in the bed*

Big Brother (VO): Lee and Lila are not allowed to eat for 24 hours.

Lila: Why aren't you outside exercising?

Lee: I have to walk by the kitchen to get there, the food will be too tempting.

Lila: True.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): Sarah and Heaven are out of the challenge as well, but that's not stopping them from trying to get Jim to speak.

Heaven: So you're not allowed to speak?

*Jim nods*

Sarah: Are you sure you don't want to talk?

*Jim nods*

Sarah: Heaven, tickle him.

Heaven: What?  
Sarah: Tickle him, maybe he could talk.

Heaven: Okay.

*Jim gets up and runs. Heaven follows*

Sarah: You go get him!

**(KITCHEN)  
**Robert: Hey Jordan.

Jordan: Yeah?  
Robert: You should take those eggs and bring them to Lee and Lila.

Jordan: Why?  
Robert: Because they are not allowed to eat.

Jordan: Oh okay.

*Jordan takes a plate of eggs and exits*

**(BEDROOM #1)**

*Jordan enters with the plate of eggs*

Lee: What is that-

Lila: Oh no. Jordan you _.

Jordan: No one wants any eggs? Eggs for free.

Lee: Don't fall for his turtor, Lila.

Lila: I'm not.

Jordan: Come here baby, I'll feed it to you.

Lila: Get away!

Jordan: Come here little baby. I'll feed it to you.

Lee: Let's get out of here.

Lila: Agreed.

*Lee and Lila exit*

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Bailee and Lexi enter*

Big Brother: Bailee and Jim to the dairy room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Bailee and Jim sit down*

Big Brother: Bailee and Jim. How is the challenge going.

*Jim puts thumbs up*

Big Brother: Jim, do you remember what the rules of your task was?  
*Jim shakes his head*  
Big Brother: The rules were you are not allowed to communicate in any way. That includes hand gestures and facial expressions. Today, Big Brother has caught you doing 16 hand gestures and 5 facial expressions. 2 of those hand gestures were made just in this diary room now. Bailee and Jim, you have lost this task. You are now allowed to speak.

Bailee: _.

Jim: I'm sorry.

Bailee: It's okay.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Wow, so now Bailee and Jim are out of the challenge. That leaves only Lee and Lila and Rebecca and Robert left. Big Brother has informed me that neither one of them lost that task, but it's up to Big Brother to decide who took care of their baby the best. Let's cross live as I give them the results.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*All housemates are sitting on the couches, Sarah is in the jail.

Arisa: Hi housemates!

ALL: Hi Arisa!

Arisa: Sarah, Big Brother has informed me that you may leave the jail until the nominations are over.

Sarah: Yay!

*Sarah leaves the jail*

Arisa: I have 2 more announcements to give. Where's baby Lila?

Lila: I'm here Arisa!  
Arisa: Big Brother has told me to tell you that you must wear that baby suit until nominations are over.

Lila: Oh joy.

Arisa: Sorry. Big Brother's commands. Also, Big Brother has given me the results of the invincibility challenge. Here is it… in 7th place… Jordan and Sarah.

Sarah: Wow….

Jordan: We got last?

Arisa: In 6th place… Draven and Heaven.

Heaven: _.

Draven: I knew it.

Arisa: in 5th place… Dylan and Lexi.

Lexi: Crap.

Arisa: In 4th place… Victoria and Shane.

Shane: I knew it.

Arisa: In 3rd place… Bailee and Jim.

Jim: Crap.

Arisa: Now, Rebecca and Robert and Lee and Lila, this was very close between you guys, but Big Brother has decided that the winner will be…

*Lee and Lila holds hands. Robert and Rebecca hold hands*

Arisa: ….. Lee and Lila!

Lee and Lila: YES!

Arisa: Now, I'm going to leave it to Big Brother to tell you what exactly you get for winning and how nominations will go.

*Arisa gets off screen*

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Lee and Lila for winning the challenge you win invincibility from tonight's nominations.

Lee and Lila: Yes!

Big Brother: You also win one extra point for nominations. Confused? Big Brother will explain it now. For nominations, you will all nominate. You will have 5 points to use for 2 housemates. You can go 2 and 3 or 1 and 4, but Lee and Lila will have 6 for winning the invincibility challenge which means you can use it 1 and 5, 2 and 4, or 3 and 3. At the end of nominations, the 4 house guests who have the most points will be up for nominations. If you are up for nominations, you lose a point for nomination and will stay at 4 points until you either are up for nomination again, win a invincibility challenge, or are evicted. The only way to save yourself from eviction if you are nominated, is 3 ways, Big Brother will tell you those 3 ways after nominations. I will call you each one by one into the diary room to cast your nominations. Big Brother will get back to you later on.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Oooo. Twist. New way to nominate, new number of people, new ways to save yourself from eviction if you are nominated, and you, Canada, will help with that. How? Find out after this.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: And we're back! Big Brother has just called Lila to the dairy room, let's see how she nominates.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Lila is sitting in the dairy room*  
Big Brother: Hello Lila.

Lila: Hey Big Brother.

Big Brother: Are you ready to nominate?  
Lila: Yeah.

Big Brother: You have 6 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Lila: Okay for 4 points, I'd like to nominate Victoria. She's been really rude to me lately.

Big Brother: Can you name an example where she's been rude to you?

Lila: Yes plenty, on the first night when you showed everyone their first impressions, she said that I was the type of girl she didn't want in this house when she didn't even have a conversation with me when I first entered. Also, a couple of days ago she said that my showmance with Lee wasn't real. I don't know what that means but I love Lee and I don't like her saying that.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Victoria- 4**

**Bailee- 0**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Jim- 0**

**Jordan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points to nominate.

Lila: Okay for 2 points I'd like to nominate Bailee. Lee is in a "family competition" with her and I really want him to win it.

Big Brother: So you are nominating for Lee's game and now your own game.

Lila: Lee's game will help me own game considering we're in a showmance. Plus, I see Bailee a big threat.

Big Brother: That is exactly what Big Brother was looking for. Accepted.

**Victoria- 4**

**Bailee- 2**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Jim- 0**

**Jordan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Lila exits and Lee enters*  
Big Brother: Lee, you have 6 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Lee: Okay for 4 points I'd like to nominate Bailee. We're in this family competition together and I want to win it. She can also be a big threat to everyone's game. I know her much better than anyone else and if she doesn't leave soon, she could win this game.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Victoria- 4**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Jim- 0**

**Jordan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points to nominate.

Lee: Okay for 2 points I'd like to nominate Victoria. She has been yelling and screaming and throwing basically temper tantrums, she might as well be those babies we took care of.

Big Brother: Are you saying that she is causing too much chaos in the house?

Lee: That is exactly what I'm saying.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Jim- 0**

**Jordan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Lee exits and Rebecca enters*

Big Brother: Rebecca, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Rebecca: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Jim.

Big Brother: And why is that?  
Rebecca: Well earlier this week I was swimming in the pool and he just jumps in and almost landed on my head which could've really hurt me. I really don't want this to continue on with any other housemate.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Jordan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points.

Rebecca: Okay for those 2 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. Only once so far since he entered the house he was up without anyone needing to poor water on him or put ice down his back and that one time was only because he couldn't sleep. I feel like if this keeps up, everyone will go bonkers.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Jim- 3**

**Jordan- 2**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Rebecca exits and Victoria enters*

Big Brother: Victoria, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Victoria: Okay, for 4 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. This is because he has been sleeping in and sleeping through the alarms somehow and it's really making my irritated.

Big Brother: Have you talked to Jordan about this?  
Victoria: Everyone has but he said he can't help it.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Jordan- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Heaven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 1 more point remaining.

Victoria: For that one point I'd like to nominate Heaven. She somehow found out about Kim's… or should I say Jim's real name. I don't know how but that makes her seem really sneaky and smart which could in the end be a threat.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Jordan- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Jim- 3**

**Heaven- 1**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Victoria exits*

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Okay, so up in the red zone we have Bailee, Jordan, and Victoria with 6 points. Right below them with 3 points is Jim, but we still have 10 more houseguests to nominate. Jordan is in the dairy room now, let's see how he votes.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Jordan, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Jordan: Okay for 2 points I'd like to nominate Heaven. When Heaven found out about Jim's real name I was shocked because how could she have figured that out? That just makes her seem really smart and she could win this game for that.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Jordan- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Dylan- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points.

Jordan: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Dylan. He's been really mean to me lately and I just think if he's gone I will fill so much safer in this house.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Bailee- 6**

**Jordan- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Jordan exits and Dylan enters*

Big Brother: Dylan, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Dylan: Okay for 4 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. On the first night when Lexi and I established a showmance when told him not to tell anyone but then he goes around and tell the entire house and I just don't like people like that. Also, he keeps sleeping in and Jim and I have to keep poor cold water on him or put ice down his shirt and I don't want to keep doing that.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 10**

**Bailee- 6**

**Victoria- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 1 more point left to nominate Victoria. I fell like she's been causing too much chaos in the house along with Lila, but Lila has invincibility so I can't nominate Victoria.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 10**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

*Dylan exits and Lexi enters.*

Big Brother: Lexi, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Lexi: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. He cannot keep a secret to himself even when we tell him NOT to tell anyone. Plus he keeps sleeping in past the alarms and everyone has to put ice down his shirt just to wake him up. It's just getting too much Big Brother.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

**Shane-0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left.

Lexi: Okay for those 2 points I have no nominate Shane. I just feel like he's the Inside Link and he is really good at hiding it-

Big Brother: If he is so good at hiding Lexi, then why do you think he is the Inside Link?

Lexi: Well like… I don't know.

Big Brother: Big Brother needs a good reason or he will not accept your nominate.

Lexi: Okay well if he is the Inside Link that could be a threat.

Big Brother: That's what Big Brother is looking for. Accepted.

Lexi: Good.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Jim- 3**

**Shane-2**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Lexi exits and Robert enters*

Big Brother: Robert, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Robert: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Jim. I have 2 reasons for this. One is because of his 'task'. He was really good at this but at the same time bad.

Big Brother: Robert, how is that possible to be good and bad at the same time?

Robert: Okay because no one in the house knew but Heaven. So he basically lost the challenge for us. And my other reason for nominating him is a few days ago when Rebecca was swimming in the pool he purposely did a cannonball right on top of her and that honestly could've hurt her.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Jim- 6**

**Dylan- 3**

**Heaven- 3**

**Shane-2**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left.

Robert: Okay for those 2 points I'd like to nominate Heaven for finding out about Jim's secret. That makes her pretty smart which could in the end be a threat.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Jim- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Shane-2**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Robert exits*

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Okay in the red zone we have Jordan with 13 points, then we have Victoria with 7 then Bailee and Jim with 6. We have 7 people that have had no points. Draven, Lee and Lila, which can't get any points because they have invincibility, Lexi, Rebecca, Robert, and Sarah. Well Sarah is in the dairy room right now, let's see how she votes.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Sarah, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Sarah: Okay for my 3 points I'd like to nominate Shane. I don't know why but it seems like he's the Inside Link and that could be a threat. And even if he wasn't, it seems like he could 'wow' the ladies with his charm and that could be a threat as well.

Big Brother: Big Brother loves the word threat, you nomination is accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Jim- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Rebecca- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points.

Sarah: Okay for those 2 points I'd like to nominate Rebecca. I feel like she's kind of spoiled in this house.

Big Brother: What do you mean?

Sarah: Well it seems like she gets what she wants and if she doesn't she complains.

Big Brother: Can you give an example?

Sarah: Yes, the whole private exercising thing. Half of the house hate exercising but loves to go outside and we cannot do that for an hour because of her.

Big Brother: You're nomination is vague, but accepted.

Sarah: Okay.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Jim- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Rebecca- 2**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Sarah exits and Heaven enters*

Big Brother: Heaven, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Heaven: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Rebecca. I feel like she's kind of spoiled getting everything she wants like the whole private exercise and when she and Robert couldn't do it for that morning, she kept on complaining about it and how hard it was and I'm like damn girl, that's the easiest thing ever, I wish we would've gotten that one, Draven and I could've won the invincibility if we did.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Jim- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Rebecca- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left to nominate.

Heaven: Okay for 2 points I'd like to nominate Jim. He was really sneaky hiding his name and the only way I found out is that I felt like he was hiding something, which he was, but now it's really hard to trust him and I still feel like he is lying and hiding something all the time.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Jim- 8**

**Victoria- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Rebecca- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Heaven exits and Shane enters*

Big Brother: Shane, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Shane: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Victoria. The reason I'm nominating her is because for one she keeps fighting with Lila and it's making everyone in the house uncomfortable and it's just time to get one of those two out of the house and Lila has invincibility so we can't nominate her. Also, you told Victoria not to get out of the bed for any reason and she got out of the bed and made us lose the invincibility challenge.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 13**

**Victoria- 10**

**Jim- 8**

**Bailee- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Rebecca- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points.

Shane: Okay for those points I'd like to nominate Jordan. He keeps sleeping through the alarms and it's getting really annoying and I do not like having to listen to those alarms longer than I need to. Plus, he keeps spreading around rumors about people and I do not like it.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 15**

**Victoria- 10**

**Jim- 8**

**Bailee- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Rebecca- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Dylan exits and Jim enters*

Big Brother: Jim, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Jim: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Rebecca. I just feel like she's really spoiled and gets everything she wants and complains when she doesn't.

Big Brother: Can you give an example?

Jim: Yes, when I was playing around in the pool, she just overacts and complained to you Big Brother causing me to go in the jail for 24 hours and the backyard being closed for 2 hours every morning for private workouts and everyone loves to hang out in the backyard and some do not like exercising. And yesterday when everyone had to give up something, she had to give up exercising for 24 hours and she kept on complaining about it.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 15**

**Victoria- 10**

**Jim- 8**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Bailee- 6**

**Heaven- 5**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left to nominate.

Jim: Okay for those 2 points I'd like to nominate Heaven for mainly finding out about my real name. She must be very smart because I thought I hit it really well.

Big Brother: Are you saying she's a threat for being that smart?  
Jim: Exactly.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 15**

**Victoria- 10**

**Jim- 8**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Heaven- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Jim exits and Draven enters*

Big Brother: Draven, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Draven: Okay. For 3 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. He just keeps sleeping in during the alarms and it's getting too much. It's coming to the point that Dylan and Jim have to go to bed earlier and wake up earlier just to put ice down his shirt to wake him up.

Big Brother: Have you talked to Jordan about this.  
Draven: Yes, everyone has many times.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 18**

**Victoria- 10**

**Jim- 8**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Heaven- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left to nominate.

Draven: Okay I'd like to nominate Jim because he was really sneaky with hiding his name and being sneaky could be a threat in this game.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 18**

**Jim- 10**

**Victoria- 10**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Heaven- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

**Sarah- 0**

*Draven exits and Bailee enters*

Big Brother: Bailee, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Please state the housemate you are nominating, how many points you are nominating them for, and why you are nominating them.

Bailee: Okay for 3 points I'd like to nominate Jordan. I just feel like he's sleeping in too late and the alarms are killing my hearing. It's getting too annoying and happening too much, people are going to bed late and waking up early just to keep him up, and it's just lazy.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 21**

**Jim- 10**

**Victoria- 10**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Heaven- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

Big Brother: You have 2 more points left to nominate.

Bailee: Okay for those points I'd like to nominate Victoria. Her and Lila are just fighting too much and it's getting out of hand. They will be fighting in the bedroom and I can hear them from outside.

Big Brother: Accepted.

**Jordan- 21**

**Victoria- 12**

**Jim- 10**

**Rebecca- 8**

**Heaven- 7**

**Bailee- 6**

**Shane-5**

**Dylan- 3**

**Draven- 0**

**Lee- 0  
Lexi- 0**

**Lila- 0**

**Robert- 0**

*Bailee exits*

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Okay, so everyone has nominated, let's see who is up for nomination. Okay we have Jordan with 21 points, Victoria with 12, Jim with 10, and Rebecca with 8, I didn't see that one coming. Well it's time to tell the house.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*All housemates are sitting down. Arisa comes on the screen*

Arisa: Hello housemates.

ALL: Hi Arisa!

Arisa: Well unfortunately. I have some bad news. 4 of you are up for eviction this week. I will be saying who it is and how many point they got. With 21 points-

Lexi: Wow, 21.

Victoria: It's me.

Arisa: Jordan.

*Jordan looks shocked*

Arisa: With 12 points.

Rebecca: Wow that's a difference.

Arisa: Victoria.

Victoria: I knew it.

Arisa: With 10 points… Jim.

*Jim doesn't look surprise*

Arisa: And with 8 point… Rebecca.

*Some of the housemates gasps and Rebecca looks shocked*

Lexi: No way.

Arisa: Jordan, Victoria, Jim, and Rebecca. By the end of the week, one of you will be evicted. There are 3 ways to save you from eviction. The first will happen in 2 days. Canada will vote to save one of you. The next will be 2 days later when there will be a veto competition where one of you will win to save yourself. The last 2 people left nominated will be voted out by your fellow housemates as usual. That is all.

*Arisa goes off the screen and everyone starts hugging the nominees.*

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: On Wednesday, your favorite nominee will be saved, but who will you save? This is what you need to know to save them:

**To save Jordan go to the poll on my profile and vote Jordan, comment below Jordan, and/or message me your vote.**

**To save Victoria go to the poll on my profile and vote Victoria, comment below Victoria, and/or message me your vote.**

**To save Jim go to the poll on my profile and vote Jim, comment below Jim, and/or message me your vote.**

**To save Rebecca go to the poll on my profile and vote Rebecca, comment below Rebecca, and/or message me your vote.**

Arisa: This has been the first ever Big Brother Canada Nomination night. Tune in tomorrow for our daily show then tune in on Wednesday to see who you voted to save. Goodbye and remember, somebody is always watching.


	6. Week 2: Day 7 Daily Show

Big Brother: Tonight on Big Brother nominees Jordan, Victoria, Jim, and Rebecca are shocked by their votes.

Rebecca: I don't understand why people nominated me.

Big Brother: Family dinner night shakes the house.

Victoria: I just think that you two are not really in love.

Lila: Shut up.

Lila: You see, this is exactly why you are in this prostitution.

Victoria: Whatever, I'm out of here.

Lila: I hate her so much.

Big Brother: And Marsee the Mouse finds her first victim.

Marsee: Hey girlfriend!

Big Brother: It all happens right now on Big Brother Canada!

**(LIVINGROOM)**

With 21 points….. Jordan.

*Jordan looks shocked*

**(DIARY)  
**Jordan: When I heard my name called for 21 points… I was shocked beyond belief. Why would that many people nominate me?

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Arisa: With 12 points….. Victoria

Victoria: I knew it.

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: Of course I knew I was up for nomination. And if Lila didn't win the invincibility challenge, so would she.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Arisa: With 10 points… Jim.

*Jim doesn't look surprise*

**(DIARY)**

Jim: I'm up for nomination? Why the hell am I up? For playing a challenge to give the house money for food that I didn't mean to lose? If you're going to have an excuse for nominating someone for that, nominate Heaven.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Arisa: And with 8 point… Rebecca.

**(DIARY)**

Rebecca: I don't understand why people nominated me. What did I do wrong?

**(HOT TUB ROOM – DAY 6 – 10:33 pm)**

*Victoria, Shane, Draven, and Jim are in the hot tub*

Jim: I can't believe I'm nominated. You guys didn't nominate me did you?

Draven, Shane and Victoria: No.

_**DRAVEN NOMINATED JIM FOR 2 POINTS**_

Victoria: You guys didn't nominate me did you?  
Shane, Draven, and Jim: Nope.

_**SHANE NOMINATED VICTORIA FOR 3 POINTS**_

Victoria: Good, at least my friends are still loyal to me.

**(DIARY)**

Shane: Oh my God. I feel really bad for lying to Victoria, but I need her to keep saving me so I have to lie to win.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Big Brother (VO): Sarah, Jordan, and Victoria had different sleeping arrangements for a few days because of a wet bed, now a new bed has been bought and everyone can now return to their own beds, and as a welcome back prank, Robert decided to hide a pig that Sarah took out of the nursery during the baby invincibility challenge.

Robert: Where should I hide Howard?

Lila: You should put him in the microwave.

Robert: Good thinking.

*Robert leaves and when he walks into the hallways, he sees Sarah walking up and quickly puts Howard in back of his pants and keeps his back facing the walls*

Robert: What's up Sarah?  
Sarah: Nothing…

*Sarah walks inside the bedroom*  
Sarah: Robert's acting really weird.

**(KITCHEN)**

*Robert opens the microwave and puts Howard in there*

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Sarah: Where's Howard?

*Everyone in the room goes silent*

Sarah: Where is he?  
*Robert walks in trying not to smile*

Sarah: I asked you guys a qu-

Lee: We don't know where he is okay?

Sarah: He was right here before I went to the jail.

Lee: Well maybe you misplaced him.

Sarah: No I know I put him right here! I know I did! Someone took him!

Lila: Just calm down.  
Sarah: No, I want to know where the _ he is!

*Jim gets up and leaves*

Sarah: Where is he?!

Lee: Calm down.

**(DAIRY)**

Jim: I felt so bad for Sarah I thought I'd get Howard back.

**(KITCHEN)**

*Jim opens the microwave and takes Howard out)

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Sarah: Where's Howard? Tell me!

Robert: We've told you a million times where he is.

*Jim enters with Howard*

Jim: Here you go.

Sarah: Thank you!

*Sarah hugs Jim*

Sarah: Where was he?

Jim: Robert here put him in the microwave.

Sarah: Why the _ did you do that?!

Robert: Lila told me to it.

Lila: It was your idea to hide it!

Robert: You could've told me not to do-

Jim: It shouldn't matter who did it, you were all involved. That's all that matters. You are all guilty.

*Jim exits. Sarah follows with Howard*

Big Brother: Coming up… what do buy what to buy?

Robert: We're going to go over!

Heaven: We're fine.

_**To save Jim go to the poll on my profile and vote Jim, comment below Jim, and/or message me your vote.**_

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother: Heaven, being completely honest, what do you think Kim's real name is?

Heaven: I think its Jim.

Big Brother: Kim, is Heaven correct or incorrect?

Jim: Heaven is… Correct.

*All housemates groan*

Big Brother: Housemates, the money you would've won would have bought you any food items you wanted. The money would've been $50 per head.

Victoria: Oh my.

Big Brother: Now, all you get is $15 dollars a head to last you a week.

Shane: _.

Big Brother: That is all.

**(KITCHEN)  
**Big Brother (VO): Last week housemates won $15 a head to buy food items. Now, they must decide what they need to buy with that money. Big Brother has supplied a white board to write their requests down on, if they go over the amount they have gotten, the Big Brother will decide what foods they will get. Big Brother has randomly chosen Heaven and Shane to be in charge of it.

*Heaven and Shane bring out the white board*

Heaven: Okay so we have $15 a head, that means we was $210 total.

Big Brother (VO): Big Brother has provided a note book that has all the food items possible to buy and how much they cost.

Heaven: Okay, Shane and I will start. *Heaven starts writing stuff down*

**(DIARY)**

Robert: As everyone said what they wanted to buy, I started noticing after the 6th or 7th person to say what they wanted, that we were going to go over.

**(KITCHEN)**

Robert: We're going to go over!

Heaven: We're fine.

Robert: We're already at 150 and Victoria, Lee, Lexi, Sarah, Rebecca, and Bailee haven't gone yet. Even if they order at perfectly $15 each, we're going to be at 240 when their finished.

Shane: You did all that in your head just then?

_**ROBERT IS A CONSTRUCTION WORKER**_

Heaven: We'll be fine.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Big Brother: Housemates, time is up. Heaven and Shane please bring the board to the pantry.

*Heaven and Shane bring the board to the pantry. Lexi goes outside*

Dylan: What's wrong with Lexi?  
Rebecca: I don't know.

*Rebecca, Dylan, and Bailee go outside*

**(BACKYARD)**

*Lexi is sitting a couch. Rebecca, Dylan, and Bailee walk over to her*

Dylan: What's wrong babe?

Lexi: I didn't get to use my $15 to order anything I like.

Big Brother (VO): Lexi is a vegetarian, and some of the food that was ordered so will not eat.

Lexi: I didn't get to order my tofu.

Bailee: Did you talk to Big Brother?

Lexi: Does it look like it?

Bailee: You should talk to him.

Lexi: Okay.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you Lexi?

Lexi: I didn't get my tofu.

Big Brother: Why is that?

Lexi: Because they skipped me while we were ordering the food. I'm a vegetarian Big Brother. I can't eat all that food they ordered. Is there anything you can do or I can do?

Big Brother: Sadly, there is nothing Big Brother can do.

Lexi: Agh!

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Lexi enters from the diary room*

Bailee: What did he say?

Lexi: He can't do anything.

Dylan: Well maybe something that was ordered we can get you to eat.

Lexi: Yeah, maybe. I shouldn't complain.

Bailee: No it's alright.

*Rebecca goes to the dairy room*

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you Rebecca?

Rebecca: How much tofu can be bought by $15?

Big Brother: Why are you asking?  
Rebecca: I would like to trade all the things I bought for tofu so Lexi can have some.

Big Brother: Big Brother thinks that is sweet, and will accept your offer if-

Rebecca: if?

Big Brother: You promise not to swim for the rest of the week and not complain about it.

Rebecca: *takes a deep breath* I promise, Big Brother.

Big Brother: Very well, but you must not tell anyone you are doing this.

Rebecca: Yes Big Brother.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

*Rebecca enters*  
Lexi: What did you talk to Big Brother about?  
Rebecca: Oh nothing, just a little chat.

**(LIVINGROOM – 8:56)**

Big Brother: All nominees to the diary room.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Jordan, Victoria, Jim, and Rebecca sit in the diary room*

Big Brother: Jordan, Victoria, Jim, and Rebecca. For being the nominees, you are in charge of cooking tonight's family dinner.  
Jordan: Joy.

Big Brother: This season, every family dinner cooked by the nominees will have a theme. This week's theme is French foods. And no, that does not include French Fries. You will find what you need in the pantry. You have one hour to prepare dinner.

**(PANTRY)**

Rebecca: So it looks like we are making pasta and pizza.

Jordan: Sounds Italian enough.

Jim: Who's making what?

Rebecca: Who here can't cook at all?

*Jordan and Victoria raise their hands*

Rebecca: Good, you guys will help make the spaghetti. Jim and I will do the pizza.

Jim: Sounds good to me.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): While the nominees make the family dinner, Draven and Shane are relaxing in the hot tub as usual, but Shane has something to get off his chest.

Shane: I feel so bad.  
Draven: Why?  
Shane: I nominated Victoria.

Draven: You just told her you did.

Shane: I didn't want her mad at me, I'm thinking about my game play.

Draven: Not worry, I nominated Jim.

Shane: Then why are you talking about me telling her I didn't nominated her? You did it too, hypocrite.

Draven: No, no. It's not a hypocrite if I'm doing it for my game play.

Shane: What does that even mean?  
Draven: I don't know.

Big Brother: Up next…

Lila: Stop saying that!  
Victoria: I am titled to my own opinions and you can just shut the _ up about it!

**To save Jordan go to the poll on my profile and vote Jordan, comment below Jordan, and/or message me your vote.**

**(KITCHEN)**

Big Brother (VO): Earlier today, Robert stole Sarah's stuffed pig Howard and put him in the microwave, it's time for his punishment.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Robert, to the jail.

Robert: What? What did I do?

Big Brother: Today Big Brother caught you stealing a fellow housemate's stuffed animal.

Robert: It was a joke!  
Big Brother: To the jail now.

Robert: Okay. Okay. I'm going.

*Robert goes to the jail*

Robert: This sucks.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): Later on, Sarah came to talk to Robert.

Sarah: I don't blame you for stealing Howard.

Robert: Then why am I in here?

Sarah: Maybe because Big Brother thought it was harassing?

Robert: Agh. It sucks that I can't eat tonight's family dinner.

Sarah: Yeah, if I was allowed I would sneak you something.  
Robert: Thanks.

**(KITCHEN)  
**Big Brother: Will all housemate come to the dinner table for tonight's family dinner, all but Robert. Robert, you will find Have Not food in your jail.

Robert: Oh joy…

**(DINNING ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): During the family dinner, housemates were asked to write down dinner topics. Rebecca volunteered to read them out.

Rebecca: Okay someone asked how did you feel about nominating tonight?

Victoria: Well personally I felt so nervous. I knew after what has happened to me this week I would be up for eviction… and I was right.

Jim: I honestly couldn't think about who to nominate. It was on my way to the diary room that I finally decided.

Lee: For me, I probably felt different then everyone else since I won invincibility, but I already had who I was nominating in mind and that extra point made this easier.

Rebecca: What do you think about the showmance in this house?

Lila: Showmance? I think that says Showmances, there are 2.

Rebecca: Whoever wrote this said showmance.

Victoria: We all know that Dylan and Lexi are the only showmance in this house.

Lila: Oh there you go again.

Victoria: What?  
Lila: Saying that Lee and I's relationship isn't real.

Victoria: Well it isn't.

Lila: Tell us how you really feel bitch.

Victoria: I just think that you two are not really in love.

Lila: Shut up.

Victoria: Don't tell me to shut up!

Lila: You see, this is exactly why you are in this prostitution.

Victoria: I don't care. You two are not really in loved and that a fact.

Lila: Stop saying that!  
Victoria: I am titled to my own opinions and you can just shut the _ up about it!

Lila: Shut up you whore.

Victoria: Whatever, I'm out of here.

*Victoria goes outside*

**(DIARY)**

Lila: I hate her so much.

Victoria: She can just shut up because I have my opinions and she had her own.

**(DINNING ROOM)  
***Lila walks to her room*

Bailee: What just happened?

*Lee runs to follow Lila, Lexi goes outside*

**(BACKYARD)**

Lexi: Victoria?

**(DIARY)  
**Lexi: So I'm looking outside for Victoria hoping to calm her down, but she's nowhere in sight. She disappeared.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lexi: Where are you- wait… the hot tub!

**(DIARY)**

Lexi: Then I started to think to myself, where is she almost every single second of every day… the hot tub.

**(BACKYARD)  
***Lexi runs into the hot tub room*

**(BEDROOM #1)**

*Lila is in her bed crying when Lee enters*

Lee: Are you okay?  
Lila: No, that _ bitch is trying to make me go crazy!

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Lexi: Victoria, are you okay?  
Victoria: Okay? I hate that girl!

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Lila: She's trying to make me look like the victim in all of this.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Victoria: She wants everyone in this house to be all calm and peaceful and worrship her. I just can't stand it.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Lila: She keeps saying that we're fake.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Victoria: She hates his when I speak my mind. What's wrong with speaking my mind-

Lexi: Nothing. Nothing at all.

**(BEDROOM #1)**

Lila: Is out relationship fake?

Lee: No, not at all.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Lexi: Have you tried talking to Big B?

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Lee: Have you tried talking to Big Brother?

Big Brother: Up next…

*Alarms are still going off*

Dylan: There's no ice!

**To save Rebecca go to the poll on my profile and vote Rebecca, comment below Rebecca, and/or message me your vote.**

**(BEDROOMS – DAY 7)**

Big Brother (VO): It's the start to the beginning of the second week in the Big Brother house, and Big Brother decided to start it off a little warm. During the night, Big Brother took out all the ice from the fridge, how will the housemates cope?

*Alarms start going off*

Dylan: Agh… time to get the ice.

Jim: Yep.

**(KITCHEN)**

*Jim and Dylan enter the kitchen and Dylan opens the fridge*

Jim: Hurry, get the ice.

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: I'm rushing Dylan to get the ice out of the fridge. This was taking very long.

Dylan: I was looking into the fridge for where I saw the ice last night… and now it's gone.

**(KITCHEN)  
**Dylan: There's no ice!  
Jim: No ice? What do you mean?  
Dylan: I mean there's no ice. The ice is gone. What's so hard to understand about that?

Jim: There has to be ice.

Dylan: Well there isn't any. I'll self-evict if you can find any.

*Rebecca and Victoria enter*  
Rebecca: What's wrong?

Dylan: The ice is gone.

Rebecca and Victoria: What?

Jim: The ice is gone.

Victoria: Not possible. I saw ice there last night.

Rebecca: Did we take it all?

Jim: No, we couldn't have.

Victoria: Yeah, there was a lot.

*Lee, Lila, and Sarah enter*

Sarah: What's going on?

Rebecca: The ice is gone.  
Lee: Gone?

Jim: Yeah.

Lila: What do you mean?

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: During our little freak out when the ice was gone, I heard at least 3 people say 'what do you mean' when we said the ice was gone. God people, how difficult is it to understand the term 'the ice is gone'?!

**(KITCHEN)  
**Rebecca: Is this someone's idea of a joke?

Dylan: Sarah and Lee, can you guys go in there and try to wake Jordan up?

Lee: Sure.

Sarah: On it.

*Sarah and Lee run out*

Victoria: Do you think Big Brother is doing this?  
Dylan: I'll go ask.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Dylan enters and sits down*

Big Brother: Good morning Dylan.

Dylan: Good morning Big Brother.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

*Lee and Sarah start shaking the bed*

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you today?

Dylan: We want to know where the ice is.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

Lee: I got something.

*Lee picks Jordan up and then drops him back on the bed*

Jordan: OW!

*Alarms turn off and everyone cheers*

Jordan: You couldn't have used the ice?

Sarah: The ice is gone.

Lee: That's plan B.

Jordan: Aghh…. _.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: The ice should be in the fridge.

Dylan: Well it isn't. Do you know who took it?

Big Brother: Big Brother has no idea.

Dylan: But you're Big Brother. You see everyth-

Big Brother: That is all Dylan.

Dylan: Agh…. Whatever.

*Dylan exits*

**(DIARY ROOM HALLWAY)  
***Dylan is about to walk out*  
Marsee: Hey girlfriend!

Dylan: What the hell?

Marsee: It's me, Marsee the Mouse.

*Dylan turns around to see Marsee the Mouse on the wall*

Dylan: Did you just call me a girl?  
Marsee: You are a girl right?  
Dylan: I'm boy…

Marsee: Oh, my apologies. I'm getting old and my eyes are giving out.

Dylan: All forgiven Marsee.

Marsee: Anywho, what's your name?

Dylan: I'm Dylan.  
Marsee: Hi Dylan. I heard nominations were last night.

Dylan: Yep.

Marsee: How was it?  
Dylan: It was stressful.

Marsee: Sorry to hear that. So, who's up for nomination?

Dylan: Well there's Jordan, Victoria, Rebecca, and Jim.

Marsee: 4 people?!

Dylan: Yep.

Marsee: No one told me about that.

Dylan: Wow, that's not right.

Marsee: Totes.

*Dylan laughs*

Marsee: So I hear that you're out of ice, Dylan.

Dylan: Yeah.

Marsee: Marsee may be about to help you with that.

Dylan: Really?  
Marsee: Yeah. I have a task for you and if you are able to complete it, you will get your ice back.

Dylan: Awesome, what's the task?

Marsee: Go back into the diary room and there is a basket on the seat. Draw out three names from that basket and then report back to me.

Dylan: Okay.

*Dylan walks into the diary room. Then comes back out*

Marsee: What are the names Dylan?

Dylan: Heaven, Lee, and Draven.

Marsee: Okay, now one at a time you must go into the hot tub room alone with them and give them spa treatments at last at least one hour.  
Dylan: Oh my Lord.

Marsee: If you complete that, you will win the ice back.

Dylan: Okay.

Marsee: But Dylan wait.

Dylan: Yeah?  
Marsee: Please don't tell anyone about me.  
Dylan: Okay.

Marsee: And also don't tell anyone why you are doing this.

Dylan: Okay.

Marsee: Thank you.

Dylan: You're welcome.

*Dylan walks out*

Marsee: I like him.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Lee: You were in there long enough, what did he say?  
Dylan: He said he doesn't know what happened. I begged, but it didn't work.

Lee: Wow.

Dylan: Hey, Lee, can you come to the hot tub room with me?

Lee: Why?  
Dylan: I just want to ask you something real quick in private.

Lee: Sure…

*Lee and Dylan walks outside*

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

*Lee and Dylan enter and the whole room looks like a spa*

Lee: What the _.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother.

Lee: Hello Big B.

Big Brother: Lee, Dylan asked me if he can give spa treatments to all the housemates. I said yes and turned the hot tub room into a spa.

Lee: You asked him that?  
Dylan: Yeah.

Lee: Why?  
Dylan: I just wanted to be nice.

Lee: Okay…

Dylan: Come, on. Let's give you a spa treatment.

Big Brother: Coming up…

Lexi: My tofu!

**To save Victoria go to the poll on my profile and vote Victoria, comment below Victoria, and/or message me your vote.**

**(LIVING ROOM)**

Big Brother (VO): While Lee is getting a spa treatment from Dylan; Heaven, Jim, and Sarah are talking about their fellow housemates. Today's discussion is about yet again Rebecca, but in a different way.

Jim: Why isn't Rebecca swimming?

Heaven: That is strange.

Jim: She does know that the baby challenge is over right?

Heaven: She should.

Sarah: Should I go see what's up?

Heaven: Nah, maybe she doesn't feel okay.

Jim: Do you think she knows why she's nominated and that's why she isn't swimming?  
Heaven: I don't know, but it is strange.

**(BACKYARD)**

Big Brother (VO): Robert, Draven, and Lee usually work out with Lee, but since Lee is getting a spa treatment, they only have each other to work out with.

Robert: Where's Lee?  
Draven: No idea. Last time I saw him he was with Sarah waking up Jordan.

Robert: Strange, he never misses a work out session.

**(HOT TUB ROOM)**

Dylan: Are you enjoying this?

Lee: In and awkward way, yes.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Lee, your one hour spa treatment is over. You may return to the house.

Lee: Thank you Dylan.

Dylan: No problem man.

*Lee and Dylan exits*

**(BACKYARD)**

*Lee and Dylan enter*

Robert: What were you doing in there, Lee?

Lee: Getting a spa treatment.

Draven: Did I hear that right?

Dylan: Draven, do you want one?  
Draven: Ummmm…

Lee: It's not that bad.

Draven: Can I do it after I finish this workout?

Dylan: Sure.

Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Heaven, Shane, Lexi, and Jordan please come to the pantry.

*Lexi gets out of the pool and grabs a towel.*  
Lexi: On my way.

**(PANTRY)**

*Jordan, Lexi, Shane, and Heaven enter and see tons of grocery bags with food items in them. Shane grabs a letter on top of them*

Shane: Here are your grocery items you ordered last night. You were only $2.46 under your budget. This mean you get everything you asked for. Please bring them into the kitchen and put everything where it goes.

*They all picks up the bags and Lexi sees tofu*  
Lexi: Huh?

Big Brother (VO): Last night, Lexi was upset because she didn't get her tofu so Rebecca made a deal with Big Brother not to swim for a whole week if she could trade all her items with Lexi's tofu.

Lexi: My tofu!

Jordan: Huh?  
Lexi: I got my tofu.

Heaven: But I thought you didn't get to order, and that's why you were upset last night.

Lexi: I was, but now my tofu is here!

Shane: Did you ask Big Brother?  
Lexi: No. Oh my God! I'm so happy!

**(DIARY ROOM)**

*Lexi sits down*

Big Brother: What can Big Brother do for you Lexi?

Lexi: Why did you get me tofu? Not that I'm complaining at all, but we didn't order it.

Big Brother: That is all, Lexi.

Lexi: But-

Big Brother: Please return to the living room.

Lexi: Fine.

Big Brother: Can Rebecca complete her task so Lexi can keep her tofu? Can Draven complete his task so the whole house can get their ice back? What will this week's Weekly Shopping Task be like? What will the invincibility task be like? And who did you vote to save from eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother Canada!


End file.
